Blue Love sparks
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Takes place after Smurfs the Lost Village. Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow were both in charge of the Smurf Village together, like partners. But is there any affection between the two Smurf leaders? Can their fellow smurfs know about it and help them find love? Spoilers for the movie
1. Info

**Hey, smurf fans. Do you watch the movie, Smurfs: The Lost village? Well, I did, and I love it! I was thinking that there are some fans like the shipping, like Hefty and Smurfette. There's also Brainy Smurf Blossom by cornholio4, and I also like Clumsy and Smurf Storm. But most of all, I like Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow.**

 **I'm planning to make a romantic fanfic for Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow, but I need your opinions first. Do you like me to make this story? To answer this question, just review or pm me.**

 **I'll be making it sooner, just in case**


	2. First day of spring

**Hi to all of Smurfs fan, especially fans of this ship, PapaWillow. I saw the movie, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and I love it a lot. I decided to make this fanfic, because I know anyone requested for this, even though no one requested me to do this. I just volunteered myself to make this fanfic. And this is my favorite scene for Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow**

 **Smurfwillow: Not so fast, Papa thing.**

 **Papa Smurf: Papa thing?** _ **(facing Smurfwillow)**_ **Are you the one in-charge here?**

 **Smurfwillow: That's right. I'm Smurfwillow, leader of the smurfs.**

 **Papa Smurf: I'm afraid that's quite impossible, because I happened to be the leader of the smurfs.**

 **Smurfwillow: Whatever you say, Papa thing.**

 **Papa Smurf: Excuse me, do you mind not calling me that?!**

 **Smurfwillow: Well, if the 'thing' fits.**

 **Papa: By the way, where did you learn those moves?**

 **Willow: I'm self taught, actually.**

 **Papa: Impressive!**

 **Willow: Thank you.**

 **Papa: You're quite welcome!**

* * *

It's the first day of spring as every smurf tried to make the most of it. The smurfettes also tried to make the most of it too. They decided to stay in Smurf village since their home, Smurfy Grove, was destroyed by Gargamel when he captured them. After the day of celebration about Smurfette's sacrifice reverting her back into a lifeless lump of clay, and suddenly transformed into a living smurf again, the smurfs helped the smurfettes build their new houses, some are mushrooms like the male smurfs, some are made of leaves. The smurfettes really do appreciate the smurfs had done something helpful to them as they all started to have interest on each other.

Papa Smurf opened the window of his house, and took in a breath of that fresh spring air, "Ah, spring is in the air."

Suddenly, he noticed a smurf giving a bouquet of flowers to a smurfette, which she appreciated it a lot. Then, he noticed Clumsy taking archery lesson with Smurfstorm. He tripped himself, and accidentally released the arrow, making a coincident bullseye.

"Great shot there." Smurfstorm commented as she helped Clumsy to get up.

"Uh…, thanks. Actually, that was by accident." Clumsy blushed.

Then, Papa Smurf turned to Brainy, who was calculating his theory of how to make another house for a smurfette, but Smurfblossom rushed unto him, and jigged him around.

"Hey, Brainy! Watcha doin'? Are you having fun doing your science thing?" Smurfblossom exclaimed excitingly.

"Um, no, I was just making a blueprint for your and your fellow smurfettes' houses." Brainy explained.

"Ooh, can I help?" She asked.

"Uh…, yeah sure. Just do what you do to help." He said as Smurfblossom nodded.

And then, Papa Smurf saw the smurf, who played the saxophone, played a love music for Smurfmelody, which she really love it.

"Heh, must be spring fever." Papa chuckled, then suddenly, he heard that almost familiar voice, just far ahead.

"Alright, girls, we don't have all spring." Smurfwillow announced as she stepped out of the crowd. "We better build our houses before natural disasters come."

Then there she is, Smurfwillow, the leader of the Smurfettes. Just like him, Papa Smurf. He's the leader of the Smurfs. Papa thought she's very tough when he first met her, but deep down, she's mostly soft, especially when she took care of Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy when they found Smurfy Grove. He also hates it when Willow called him 'Papa thing', but he'll get use to it sooner. Honestly, Papa saw something more than attitude toward Willow. She's the most beautiful girl smurf he had ever seen. Her white hair, her yellow dress, her teal eyes, her red hat. They really fit on her looks. He's quite impress about her ability of using her pole, and her parental-raising skills to her little Smurfettes.

"Hi, Papa!" Smurfette entered his house.

Papa quickly closed the window, and faced Smurfette. "Oh, Smurfette, what brings you here?"

"Do you have extra baskets?" She asked.

Papa opened one of his drawers, and took out 5 of his basket collections, "Yes, why do you need them for?"

"The smurfettes and I were going to get smurfberries, and Hefty wants to come along."Smurfette explained as Hefty came.

"Hi, Papa, I'm here to catch up with Smurfette to help her gathering smurfberries." He said.

"Yeah, sure. You two have fun." Papa gently pushed Hefty and Smurfette out of his house.

"Aren't you going outside, Papa?" Hefty asked. "It's a beautiful sunny day, and it's the first day of spring after all."

"Ah, yes. I planned to. Now, run along." He said as Hefty and Smurfette walked away.

"Do you sense any different about Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked Smurfette quietly.

"Well, no. what do you mean?" Smurfette whispered.

"Well, since these smurfettes came and lived with us now, Papa became… softer than usual." He explained.

"I guess, you're right. Maybe." She said.

When Hefty and Smurfette gave the smurfettes a few baskets for smurfberry harvest, Papa stepped out of his house, closed the door, and took another deep breathe, "Maybe they're right. I need a little fresh air in this season. I better go and check the other smurfs."

He walked around and greeted the smurfs around him. But since he's distracted, he didn't know where he was going or who was in front of him as he accidentally bumped unto someone, and fell on his back on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Papa apologized to the smurf he bumped on, but when he opened his eyes, it was Smurfwillow he bumped on., and her hat fell off her head. "Smurfwillow, I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." He took her hat, and helped her to get up.

"No, I'm sorry, Papa thing, I didn't see you there." She said as she put on her hat back.

"No, it was me."

"It's my fault."

The two leaders stopped talking as they also stopped blaming themselves, looked away from each other for a few second, and cleared their throats.

"Beautiful first day of spring, huh?" Willow started.

"Yeah, it sure is." Papa replied. "So as you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Do you have…" Papa and Willow said in unison, then they chuckled as they realized they talk to each other at the same time.

"You go first." Papa Smurf said.

"Okay, um…, Do you have something to do… today?" Smurfwillow asked.

"Well, yes, I have some work to do. Lots of experiments in my lab." He explained.

"Oh." Willow felt disappointed. "Because I have something to tell that…" She didn't want Papa Smurf to abandon his work just because she have something important to tell him. "Um, never mind. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was something important."

"No, it was not. I'm the leader of the Smur… er, Smurfettes. I can take care of it, just like what you did here in Smurf Village."

"Well, if it was not important, I better go help my little smurfs gathering supplies for your smurfettes' houses." Papa Smurf said as he walked to the opposite direction.

"Yeah, and so do I." Smurfwillow said as she walked to the opposite direction. When she was far enough from Papa Smurf, she sighed silently and said to herself. "Oh, why can't I be honest with him?"

Smurfwillow was supposed to ask Papa Smurf to take her around the village as she was interested of the village. It was a safe place to live for all smurfkind from dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest and Gargamel. No wonder Papa Smurf and his smurfs never met her and her smurfs before, and the wall separated them. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but almost different.

Willow never thought of Papa would be so smart and caring, but mostly smart. It was interesting of how he turned Smurfette into a real smurf, and making magical potion, even though he was never as evil as Gargamel. He was really gifted. How impressive. That's not all she likes about Papa Smurf. He also likes her talent, abilities, and personality when he first met her.

"Willow?! Smurfwillow, are you okay?" One of her smurfettes called her.

Willow snapped out of her daydream about Papa Smurf, and faced her confusing smurfettes, "Yes, I'm fine. A few of you, help Smurfette and the rest to find some food supplies, the rest of you, help the boys construct new houses." She instructed.

"I'll go out to the Forbidden Forest to find some more food." Smurfstorm volunteered as she hoped on her dragonfly, Spitfire. "There are more food than smurfberries out there."

"Be careful, Stormy. Gargamel is still out there." Smurfwillow warned.

"I will." Smurfstorm said before she took off.

* * *

 **So, I hope this is a good enough, I hope you like this.**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **Pls review. Follow and fav.**


	3. How strong love is?

Meanwhile, through the Forbidden Forest, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty escaped from Piranha Lake, and got lost in the forest while trying to find a way back home to his castle.

"Oh, I hate that Smurfette! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Gargamel shouted in anger.

Azrael meowed in agreement.

"If only I could take some of the smurfs' blue essence, I could be powerful enough to capture and destroy them, and I could be the most powerful wizard!" Gargamel stated as Azrael meowed.

"Well, of course, I almost succeeded, only Smurfette tricked me and ruined everything. We must get back to the castle, and ask the cauldron of how to get the smurfs and how powerful their essence now since there are female smurfs existed." He told his two pets as Azrael and Monty followed Gargamel.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as the three villains left the Forbidden forest, Smurfstorm carried a bag, which contained food, while riding on her dragonfly to find more food. She tried to be careful not to be a victim of the moving plants, the same plants that Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette were victimize during their adventure of finding the lost village. Then, Smurfstorm sensed that something or someone has been following her. She took out her bow and arrow, stretched it, and pointed it to someone or something who followed her, but when she turned around, she saw Clumsy on the ground, which he startled.

"Aah, please don't hurt!" Clumsy begged. "It's just me."

Smurfstorm groaned as she lowered her bow and arrow, "What are you doing here, Clumsy? I thought you're afraid of going to the Forbidden forest alone."

"Smurfwillow told me to watch over you when you're foraging for food." Clumsy explained.

"Since when Willow give orders from a boy smurf?"

"Papa Smurf was kinda busy in his lab lately, and most of your fellow smurfettes were busy too, so Smurfwillow ask me to watch over."

"Well, thanks for that, but I'm fine. I can do this on my own, and—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Smurfstorm got nearly snapped by a Smurf-eating plan. She tried to get away from the plant, but there are more smurf-eating plants are coming to get her. Spitfire tried to get away too, but causing Smurfstorm to fall. She tried to use her bow and arrow, but one of the plants snapped them into pieces, making Smurfstorm unarmed and helpless.

"Okay, I think I need back-up now!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Stormy. I'll go get help!" Clumsy said as he ran back to the village.

"Thanks, and don't call me that!"

Clumsy ran as fast as he can back to the village to get some help. "Papa Smurf! Everyone! Smurfstorm is in trouble!" Everyone heard this news as they stopped working, even Papa Smurf heard the news as he went out of his house, and all of the smurfs gathered around and listened to Clumsy. "Smurfstorm was trapped by the smurf-eating plants, and lose her weapon. She needed help right now!" He added.

"You heard him, girls. Let's go!" Smurfwillow commanded her smurfs as some of them volunteered to come, while some have to stay to guard the village.

"And some of my little smurfs would come too." Papa Smurf as some of them, including Smurfette, followed him, while some to stay with the remaining smurfettes to guard the village.

Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow lead their smurfs to the Forbidden forest behind the wall. It was not a long walk, but it's almost dangerous and taking a risk to save their friend. When they all walked through the wall, entering the forbidden forest, they saw Smurfstorm struggling free from the smurf-eating plant that was about to eat her. Suddenly, more smurf-eating plants were coming over to the rescue teams.

"Girls, distract them!" Smurfwillow commanded as the smurfettes shoot their arrows on the plants. Then, she turned to Papa Smurf, "Papa thing, while my smurfs are distracting the plants, your smurfs are going to help Smurfstorm."

"Aye-aye." Papa Smurf saluted. "And don't call me that." Then, he turned to his smurfs and Smurfette. "Come on, my little smurfs. Now's are chance."

They charged to get through the distracting smurf-eating plants, but one of the plants noticed them, and was about to attack them. Smurfette bravely jumped onto the plant, and grab hold around its stem.

"Go, go." Smurfette said to her friends, letting the smurf to get through.

The plant that Smurfstorm was held captive was too high for the smurfs to reach.

"Only one of us can help Smurfstorm unstuck from that plant." Brainy said as he turned to Clumsy. "Clumsy, it's up to you now."

"Me? Why me?" Clumsy asked.

"Because, sometimes, your clumsiness helped her a lot." Hefty said.

"Yeah, but that was fighting with Gargamel. I can't do this." Clumsy stammered.

"That's a yes." Handy said as few of the smurf lifted Clumsy, ready to throw him.

"Okay¸everyone. On a count of three." Brainy was about to count, but Hefty cut off.

"Three!" He yelled as the smurfs, except Brainy and Papa Smurf, threw Clumsy straight to SmurfStorm

He extended his hands to Smurfstorm as she did the same. Clumsy caught her and held her down, bringing him and Smurfstorm down, and escaped from the smurf-eating plant.

"Abort! Everyone, abort!" Papa Smurf announced as the smurfettes stop shooting, Smurfette dropped herself from the stem of the plant, and the smurfs ran out to follow Papa Smurf.

They were about to headed straight to the wall, only to be stop by a giant white flower bud, which it was new to the smurfs and smurfettes. They froze for a while so they won't get attack, until there was a small fly heading towards the flower bud. The bud noticed the fly and spitted white goo on it. The smurfs were disgusted by this, but they discovered that the goo was a glue as it showed that the fly was stuck on the goo. It tried to fly harder to unstuck from it, but it was no use for the fly. The smurfs realized that they were surrounded by not just one, but more white buds.

"Everybody, run!" Smurfwillow shouted as all of the smurfs ran for their lives.

When the buds spitted goo on them, the smurfs dodged as fast as they can to avoid get caught and glued. The smurfettes tried to shoot them with their arrows, but they were covered with goo too.

One of the flower buds spitted goo onto Smurfette. She ducked, but her hat hit by the goo, and it was stuck on the wall.

"My hat!" She cried as she tried to get it unstuck. She pulled as hard as she can, but it was really stuck.

Hefty quickly grabbed Smurfette's hand, and ran with her. "You can have another hat later. Right now, we have to run!"

Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow were also ran for their lives, but a flower bud was about to spit goo on them. When it did, the two leaders jumped to avoid getting hit, but the goo hit Papa Smurf's left foot, and Smurfwillow's right foot, making the stick to each other. The flower bud was about to spit another goo on the leaders, but the smurfs and smurfettes helped the escape, and they all ran towards the hole of the walls, just before the buds spit goo.

The smurfs finally made it back at the Smurf Forest safely with no one left behind.

"We did it!" Smurfette cheered happily as the smurfs and smurfettes high-fived, hugged, and cheered for each other for the success of rescuing Smurfstorm, and escaping the Forbidden Forest and made it back alive.

"Um, guys." Brainy interrupted the celebration. "We have another problem." He pointed that Papa Smurf's left foot and SmurfWillow's right foot were covered by sticky goo, and were stick to each other.

"Uh-oh." The smurfs and smurfettes thought this one is a bigger problem. Escaping the forest is an easy thing, but solving their leaders' problem is a big thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty made it back to the castle, all tired and wet from the rain.

"Oh, I feel exhausted." Gargamel groaned as Azrael squeezed his tail to drain the water from it, and Monty shook his body to dry himself.

"But no time to rest, boys!" The wizard snapped as his pets startled from exhaustion. "We still need to ask the cauldron about the smurfs and their essence."

He walked towards the cauldron, put the small essence of the smurfs that he kept, and asked the cauldron, "Oh, magic cauldron, tell me that it is not a tale. How much more and how strong the smurf essence is that there are both male and female?"

The cauldron burst out green smoke, and started to speak "Ah, the smurf essence you asked is stronger and powerful than ever before. This is what you want and you want them more."

"Yes, I knew it! I knew it!" Gargamel cheered as grabbed Azrael and danced around.

"Only to be caused by love." The cauldron added.

"Oh, that makes sense." The wizard said.

"That a male and a female can make, like romantic pair of doves." The cauldron clarified.

Gargamel stopped dancing in shock, "You mean that love means…" He and Azrael made disgusting sounds as they knew what the cauldron means about 'love'.

"That is ridiculous!" The wizard kicked the cauldron, but he felt a sudden pain as he cried in pain, and Azrael laughed. "The smurfs don't have that kind of instincts." Gargamel yelled.

Azrael meowed in question.

"Of course I'm sure." Gargamel replied. "Smurfette is the only girl around before those other smurfettes arrived. The Smurfs had never show any signs of romantic instincts, especially Papa Smurf . He never had that kind of instinct." Then, he remembered another female smurf that has the same leadership and hat like Papa Smurf when he captured them before as smirked. "Or did he?"

Azrael and Monty were confused and looked at each other, "Huh?"

* * *

 **This is chapter 2. I hope you'll like this one. The white flower bud that spits sticky goo was just a made up. It was never appear in the movie. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	4. Sticky Situation

The smurfs and smurfettes made it back to the village to find a solution of how they can get the stick goo off of Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow's feet.

"I have some kind of formula here that can dissolve sticky goo." Papa Smurf stated.

Smurfwillow rolled her eyes, and chuckled, "Whatever you say, Papa thing. As long as want my foot unstuck."

"So am I."

Papa Smurf collected the ingredients from his shelves, and Smurfwillow helped him by following Papa Smurf's instructions and mixed the ingredients in the cauldron.

After it's done, Papa Smurf took a little amount of the formula with a vile. "It's ready." He poured the formula on the sticky goo.

When the formula steamed on the goo, the two leaders waited for something to happened, but the goo was still there, and the formula just leaked down.

"But that's impossible!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "It supposed to melt the goo down."

"So, what should we do?" Smurfwillow asked.

"I'll bet my little smurfs can get this thing off."

The two leaders went to Handy's house to solve their sticky problem while Smurfette volunteered to help them too.

"Don't worry, Papa, Heft Smurf is on the case." Hefty said. Then, he turned to Smurfette. "Smurfette hold Smurfwillow, while I hold on to Papa, and when I say 'pull', you'll pull. " He instructed as Smurfette nodded. "Ready, Pull!"

Hefty and Smurfette pulled Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow separately to break the goo, but it's was still sticky, only that the goo extended that separated Papa and Willow a few inches away from each other.

"I didn't work." Smurfette sighed.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side, they are quite apart." Hefty pointed the extended goo.

"Still, the goo won't cut off." Smurfette said.

"Are there more of your 'little smurfs' can help?" Willow asked.

Later, they went to Baker Smurf's bakery. Baker Smurf used a knife to cut the goo, which almost frightened Papa and Willow. Baker tried to slice the goo, but it's still unbreakable

"Huh, I've never saw a goo that is unbreakable before." Baker Smurf said as he tried to slice the goo even harder and faster, but knife suddenly broke from its handle. "Ooh, not even this." Baker tried all of his sharp utensils to cut the goo, but the sharp parts broke form their handle parts.

They asked everyone in Smurf village to cut the goo. Handy Smurf tried it with his tools, but to no avail. Smurblossom tried to hit the goo with the stick, but still to no avail. Smurfstorm used Spitfire to fire flames on the goo, but still to avail. All of the smurfs tried everything, but the goo was unbreakable, and Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow are still sticking together. Only the smurf who haven't ask help yet was Brainy.

"Brainy, you need to help use remove this goo!" Papa Smurf exclaimed.

"Or cut it." Smurfwillow added. "Pls brainy, it's indestructible. We all tried to cut it, burn it, melt it, and anything, but they never work, and I'm still stuck with this Papa thing."

"I told you not to call me that!" Papa Smurf yelled.

"Okay, relax, Papa Smurf." Brainy calmed him down. "I don't have the solution to your problem yet, but I'll be able to create a potion break that goo." He showed the two leaders the leaf that has the same goo on it. "I got this when we're being attack by those flowers that spit goo. I just need to experiment this, and I might create the cure to melt that goo down.

"Great! When will we get that?" Papa asked.

"Yeah, just give me five days." Brainy said.

"FIVE DAY?!" Papa and Willow exclaimed in horror.

"We can't for five days, Brainy. We have a lot of work to do. Can you do it for just a little faster?" Willow begged.

"I'm sorry, Smurfwillow, but I need some time to experiment this goo." Brainy said as Papa and willow shook their heads down.

The two went out of Brainy's house where the smurfs and smurfettes were waiting.

"So, what Brainy said?" Smurfette asked.

"He has to work on the solution for five days." Papa Smurf explained.

"Five days?" The smurfs and smurfettes gasped.

"That's so long." Farmer Smurf said.

"It's like weeks for me." One of the smurfettes said.

"I guess, you two gonna be stuck like that together in five days." Smurfblossom squealed, thinking there will be attraction between Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow.

"But, it's getting dark, and I have to get back to my house." Papa Smurf explained.

"And I have to get back to my tree hut to rest for another work tomorrow." Smurfwillow added.

The two tried to walk on their way to their home, but the goo pulled them back together.

"You can't go back to your houses, you two." Handy spoke. "When I thought of that earlier, I made you this." He pushed a big wooden box with two doors, and has two rooms. The room were divided into two, making it two rooms in one wooden box. "There, this is where you two sleep separately with that goo on your feet, until it was cut off. Is that okay?"

"Well Handy, since you already built this, I think it's quite okay." Papa Smurf commented.

"I think this is great enough. " Smurfwillow said. "Thank you, Handy Smurf."

Handy covered himself with his hat as he blushed when Smurfwillow thanked him.

"Okay, smurfs, it's been a long day, so you should all go home, and let's start another day tomorrow." Willow announced.

The smurfs and smurfettes nodded as they say goodnight with each other and one another, and headed back to their homes.

When the smurfs and smurfettes made it in their homes, Papa Smurf opened the door of the wooden box for Smurfwillow, like a gentleman.

"OH, thank you, Papa Smurf." Smurfwillow thanked him with appreciation.

Papa Smurf was flattered when Willow called him his real name. "You called me 'Papa Smurf'."

"Of course, you said you don't me to call you 'Papa thing', don't you? Well, goodnight." Willow winked as she closed the door.

Papa Smurf was blushing when Smurfwillow appreciated him and called him his real name. He entered the empty other room of the wooden box, and closed it, leaving a part of the goo outside, since their feet are stick on each other because of that goo. Tomorrow could be another day of a sticky problem.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Sorry this is quite short. I've been out of ideas lately. I hope you like this.**


	5. A sudden attraction

**Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to post, but here it is. I hope you like this one**

* * *

The next morning, the smurfs and smurfettes woke up, walked outside, and greeted with each other to start a new day.

Papa Smurf was the first smurf to wake up this early time. He took a little stretch, and started to wal, until he stopped a couple of steps. He realized he has the goo tied on his foot with Smurfwillow, who was still sleeping. He decided to wait for Smurfwillow to wake up, and sit. But it was only a few minutes, he can't wait for much longer.

"Um…, Smurfwillow?" Papa Smurf knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. "Willow?"

When Papa Smurf was about to open the door, Smurfwillow opened the door swiftly, hitting Papa Smurf's nose, which he groaned in pain.

Smurfwillow heard him groaned, and gasped, "Oh, Papa thing! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there."

"No, no. It's fine." Papa Smurf groaned as he still felt the pain of his nose.

"Please, let me help you."

"No, it's okay. No need."

But Smurfwillow didn't listen as she called her little smurfettes, "Girls, medic!"

All of the smurfettes, except Smurfette herself, ran out of their houses, brought first-aid kits, Smurflily and Smurfjade took out bandages, and wrapped around Papa Smurf's nose.

"Thank you, girls." Smurfwillow thanked the smurfettes before they all headed back to their houses. Then, she turned back to Papa Smurf. "So, how's it going?"

Papa Smurf can't answer her question as he can't breathe with bandages around his nose. He lost oxygen and fainted.

"Um…, Are you okay?" She asked, but not really concern.

* * *

Later, Smurfwillow helped Papa Smurf removed the bandages from his nose, and he can breathe again.

"Finally! I almost lose my air." Papa Smurf exhaled in relief.

"Sorry, about that. I trained _my_ smurfs pretty good." Smurfwillow chuckled.

"Yep, you trained them pretty well." He said, still holding his nose.

Smurfwillow just rolled her eyes from Papa Smurf, and smirked. Then, she turned back to him, and said shyly, "Um, I heard Smurfette's talking about smurfberries, and I'm not really familiar with that."

"Really? Then, what did you eat in your village?" Papa asked.

"We have our own squash field, back in Smurfy Grove, and this creature called 'Squash Smurfer' tried to destroy our harvest, but we took care of it." Willow explained.

"Good for you, but the smurfberries are delicious kind. And they can make new food with them, like Smurfberry pie. Baker can make them."

"Your smurfs and their talents are very interesting. No wonder their names are different than ours. Their names are based in their talents."

"While yours are based on flowers, weathers, and gems. Like that, uh, pretty little flower on your hat." He pointed the white flower on Smurfwillow's hat.

"Oh, this flower? I had it ever since." She blushed.

"So, you want some smurfberries?"

"Yeah, I love trying something new."

"Lucky for you, 'cause every spring, the smurfs and I were planning an annual Spring festival. It's an event we celebrate spring season."

"Is this Spring festival important?" Willow asked

"Of course, it is. There will be music, dancing, parties, and everything." Papa explained. "And Baker Smurf needs some smurfberries for pastries, and Farmer Smurf needs some seeds for sarsaparilla."

"So, I'm guessing you put Smurfette in-charge?"

"Smurfette is an excellent planner. She knows every flower we need for this event."

"Oh, please, what about the music and decorations?"

"Ha! Musician Smurf can take care for the music, and the other smurfs can take care for the decorations."

"I guess you haven't knew my party planner, Smurfaggie. She's a natural party planner, and she's the one who made the party when Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy came to Smurfy Grove. And where can we find smurfberries and sarsaparillas stuff?"

"It's just in the Smurf Forest. Maybe we should go… together?"

"Sure! I mean…, I'm still stuck with you, and I have nowhere else to go,"

"Then, let's go. I'll better get some baskets in my house."

* * *

At the Smurf Forest, in spite their stick to each other, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow made it to the smurfberry bushes where many smurfberries are ready to pick.

"So, smurfberries are… regular berries to me." Smurfwillow looked at the smurfberries and observed them.

"Yes. They're generally considered the primary source of nutrition for the Smurfs." Papa Smurf explained. "We can make these for juices."

"Whatever you say, Papa thing." Willow teased as Papa rolled his eyes for calling him that again.

The two leaders picked some smurfberries, and put them on their baskets. When Papa was about to pick a bigger one, he accidentally touched Smurfwillow's hand, which she was about to pick the same bigger one too. When they realized they're touching each other's hands, Papa and Willow moved their hands away from each other, and blushed as their cheeks turned dark red and chuckled nervously.

"Um, you should take that bigger one." Papa said to her politely.

"No, you should get it." Willow insisted. "You almost got it when you…" She can't finish her sentence as she blushed again.

"No, that was… an accident. You wanted to get that bigger one, so... it's okay."

"No, really. You'll do it."

But Papa Smurf has second thought. He picked the big berry, took Smurfwillow's hand, which she blushed again by the touch, and handed the berry to her. "I insist. You deserve to take the bigger berry. Besides, it's your first time picking smurfberries."

"Why, thank you." She smiled. "That's so sweet of you."

She put the smurfberry in the basket, and the two just kept smiling at each other.

Meanwhile, Smurfette, Hefty, and another smurfette named Smurfaggie were watching Papa Smurf and smurfwillow picking smurfberries together. They thought it was romantic as they secretly watched behind the bush, until Brainy appeared.

"Well, my plan work perfectly." Brainy cackled.

"What are you talking about?" Smurfaggie asked.

"You see, I told Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow that the solution for their goo sticky situation was in five days, but actually, it was three days." Brainy explained.

"What?!" Smurfette, hefty, and Smurfaggie gasped.

"You lied to them!" Smurfette glared at Brainy.

"Don't worry." He said, "I already done a little research about the goo, and tomorrow, I need ingredients for the formula."

"I'm gonna tell Willow!" Smurfaggie said as she was about to hop out of the bush to show herself.

"No, no, no."Brainy stopped her. "Listen, everyone, do you notice any difference between Papa and Smurfwillow when they're together?"

"No." Hefty said.

"Yes." Smurfette replied.

"Maybe." Smurfaggie answered.

Then, three smurfs looked at each other because of their different answers, then Smurfette sighed, Okay, it's a yes, but we're not sure of it."

"Neither do them, so that's why I gave them time to be together if those two have an attraction." Brainy explained more.

"I think that was kind of helpful." Hefty thought of it. "But you still lied to Papa!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him the truth for the next 4 days." Brainy said.

"You better be Brainy Smurf, 'cause if you don't…" Smurfette came in closer to Brainy angrily. "You know what I'm going to do!"

"Okay, okay." Brainy squealed in fear as he ran away.

When the three smurfs were alone, Smurfaggie looked back at Smurfette and Hefty, "Do our leaders have an attraction?"

* * *

Papa and Willow made it back to the village with baskets of smurfberries and sarsaparillas. They're done giving the sarsaparillas to farmer Smurf, and they're now headed to baker Smurf's house.

"We'll take these berries to Baker, and we'll plan for the Spring festival." Papa Smurf said.

When they made it to Baker's house, Baker popped out of his door, and screamed, "Oh, thanks smurfiness you're here." He grabbed Papa Smurf's wrist, and dragged him and Smurfwillow in, and closed the door.

"Whoa, Baker, what's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Papa, some of the smurfs need me to bake muffins, but I don't have time to make the smurfberry cake for the Spring festival." Baker explained. "I know it sound wrong, but, would you help me bake the cake, Papa?"

"Anything for my little smurfs." Papa patted Baker on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Papa. Here are the things you need for the baking and the ingredients are ready… including the smurfberries you brought. So, I gotta go!" Baker took of his apron, and ran out of the house, leaving Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow to bake.

"Do you have to bake?" Smurfwillow asked.

"Well, I have to do something to help my little smurfs." Papa Smurf said. "It's my duty, like you do."

"Absolutely."

"Besides, how hard can it be?" When he turned around to take the equipments and ingredients for baking Papa Smurf saw that there are lots of things and ingredients, which he honestly doesn't know anything about baking. "Or, I need a little help."

"I'm with you, Papa thing." Willow punched Papa on the shoulder.

Papa started to blush a little when Willow said she wanted to stay to help him bake as he chuckled nervously, "Well.., um, can you reach that for me?" He pointed the whisk at the other table, almost far away from them.

"I'll get it." When Smurfwillow took a few steps, she felt that the goo stopped her from stepping, causing her to trip and fell.

Papa noticed Willow fell as he rushed towards her, and caught her in time before she fell on the ground. When he caught her, they realized they're way too close to each other. Their noses were touch, their eyes locked to each other, and their lips were close enough for a kiss.

Smurfwillow blushed a lot. He's blue eyes didn't stop hypnotizing her. She felt as if time froze between the two. Papa Smurf felt embarrassed. He'd never felt love that was so romantic before, not even to Smurfette since he only treated her like a daughter. He just keep staring at her beautiful sparkling cyan eyes as they were reflected by the light.

The two leaders snapped out of what they were doing as Willow stood up with her feet on the ground, and Papa released her from his arms.

"Uhhh, are you alright?" Papa Smurf broke the awkward silence between them.

"Yes." Smurfwillow brushed the thoughts she thought of him, and blushed as she looked away, not wanting Papa Smurf to notice her.

"Let's me remind you that your foot is still have a sticky goo, sticking to me." Papa reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Willow chuckled.

"I guess we'll get that whisk together."

"Yeah, we should."

Papa took a few steps forward, and Willow can finally reach the whisk.

"You did it!" Papa Smurf cheered.

"Yeah, I do!" Smurfwillow explained happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael were watching Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow being together using the telescope.

"Well, well, well…" Gargamel chuckled. "Papa Smurf does have feeling for that leader of the female smurfs. I guess love makes their smurf essence powerful. I'll just let that go."

Azrael meowed in confusion.

"Well, of course, I'll use that love for smurf essence." Gargamel explained to Azrael. "Let's just give Papa Smurf some time alone with this smurfette leader, and if that love grew stronger, I'll capture all of them, absorb their smurf essence, and I'll be the most powerful wizard of all!" He laughed evilly and excitingly

"Blah-blah-blah." Azrael muttered as he used his paws to puppeting his master's words.

* * *

 **So, sorry again for not updating sooner, and I'm doing my best to make this chapter. The next chapter is totally cooler, but I don't want to spoil it. So, ThePokemonTroll21 requested me to put my OC there, so I named her, Smurfaggie. She wore the same clothes and hat like her fellow smurfettes, only her hat has a pink bow on the middle. Secretly, she's a human from another world, disguised as a smurfette. She kept her identity as a secret, but not for that long. She's Smurfwillow and Smurfy Grove's party planner as she plans parties of any event. I hope you like my OC.**


	6. A date?

It was another day, and Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow got back to work for the preparation for the Spring Festival. They went to see Smurfette, who was organizing different kinds of flowers at the stage, and worked with Smurfaggie, who carried a notepad to check the list of things they need for the festival. There was Handy too, building stage, with Smurflily to help him. The two leaders were so proud that their little Smurfs helped each other out and worked together.

"Smurfette, how are things going?" Papa Smurf called.

"Everything's great, Papa." Smurfette answered. "Just a few flowers on top of the stage, and the stage is going to be beautiful."

"Great job, Smurfette." Papa said.

"And do you check everything on the list, Smurfaggie?" Smurfwillow asked.

"Yes, Smurfwillow, but just some." Smurfaggie jumped off the stage, and showed Smurfwillow the checklist. "We just only need the tables and chairs, and we kinda need space for—" Before Smurfaggie could finish, Smurfette threw a small rock on her, and shushed her. "For… thinking if there's something missing."

Smurfwillow was a little suspicious towards Smurfaggie when Smurfette threw a rock on her, making Smurfaggie to change the topic, but Willow won't mind as she let Aggie to do her work. As she let her suspicious off from her mind, Willow felt that one of her leg being pulled. She saw noticed Papa Smurf walked towards Handy. Willow has no other choice but to follow Papa since their feet are stuck together with the same goo.

"How's the stage coming along, Handy?" Papa asked.

"Almost done, Papa Smurf." Handy replied. "Just a couple of nailing, and this baby will be done."

Although, Smurflily wasn't so sure about what Handy said as she gently poke a wooden bar that held up the stage, the upper part of the stage collapsed. Smurfette and Smurfaggie quickly jumped off the stage to avoid getting hit by the debris. Handy and Smurflily dodged themselves to save themselves. Papa Smurf was about to grab Smurfwillow hand to help her escape, but Willow grabbed Papa, putting her arms around him, and jumped swiftly like and escape from the falling debris.

When the smurfs are safe, they saw that the stage was almost ruined.

"Maybe not." Smurflily corrected Handy.

"Look at the bright side, the flowers are still okay, and not the whole stage was destroyed." Smurfaggie chuckled.

"Guess, I'll fix it all over again." Handy sighed sadly, then turned to Papa Smurf. "Sorry, Papa."

Papa gently placed his hand on Handy, and said. " It's okay, Handy. The important thing is everyone is okay."

"Exactly, now everyone get back to work." Smurfwillow commanded as everyone nodded.

When their smurfs left them and they were now alone, Papa Smurf's jaw dropped when he realized Smurfwillow saved him and herself from the fallen debris. He was suppose to save her, but she saved themselves with her moves.

Papa Smurf wanted to thank her, but he appeared to be shy and totally impress of her moves. "Um…, Willow, I want to say thank you…, for saving us back there."

"No problem, Papa thing." Smurfwillow said. "That's what I do back in Smurfy Grove."

"You really use those moveincredible all the time. Those are incredible moves you got there."

His words about her moves made Smurfwillow blush,"Well, like what I said, I'm self taught."

There was a little silence between them since Papa didn't know what to say next.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally spoke out.

"Sure." Willow nodded.

Papa scratched the back of his neck as he was nervous to tell her something. "Are you available tonight?"

"I guess I am, since I'm still stuck with you." She reminded him about the goo. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering that… we should… h-hang out… together, I mean…, we should…, go out and…"

"Like a date?" Smurfwillow cuts off.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…" Papa Smurf stammered as he can't believe she guessed it right. "Wait, how do you know about dates?"

"Oh, Smurfaggie taught me those stuff, but I don't believe on that since we don't have boys back in our village." She explained. "Until you ask me out."

"Oh, it's not really a date, but if you like to hang out… with me." Papa Smurf blushed.

"Sure. That would be great." Smurfwillow smiled. "You want to start now?"

"Not now. We just need to help _our_ little Smurfs ." He said.

"Yeah, they can't agree with the arrangement of the festival without us." She nodded.

Unbeknownst to them, Smurfette, Smurfaggie, Handy, and Smurflily were eavesdropping, and they smirked excitingly for this.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Smurfette giggled softly.

"I'll go make a romantic table and chairs." Handy ran away swiftly, until he realized he hasn't finished building the stage yet. "Right after I finish the stage."

"I'll go get some candles." Smurflily volunteered as she ran out swiftly.

"I'll tell Bakery and Chef Smurf for the food." Smurfaggie raised her hand as she dropped her notepad, and ran off.

Realizing that she's the only one left, Smurfette said to herself softly. "And I'll just stay here to watch them."

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy, and I don't have time. Don't worry, next chapter will be very soon.**


	7. Kiss the girl

At night, Papa Smurf took Smurfwillow on the street of the village to find a place to hang-out together, but they, unexpectedly, noticed rose petals on the ground, leading to an unknown place where there was lights. Papa and Willow glanced at each other, didn't know what the petals mean, but they followed the tracks anyway.

When they arrived the end of the petal tracks, they looked around and glanced longer at the place. The place is like a tent with many yellow lanterns. In the middle, there was a table for two. There was also a romantic candle holder containing three candles and purple vase holding a red rose on the table.

"What is this?" Smurfwillow asked. "Did you make this?"

"It wasn't me. Honest." Papa Smurf said.

Then, Brainy stood beside them, wearing a black bow and holding a listing paper, "Good evening, sir and ma'am. Table for two, just follow me." He lead the two leaders to the only table around the place.

Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow shrugged as the follow the smart smurf.

Brainy pulled the two chairs to let the two sit. He left them alone, then Clumsy came over, a little nervous while holding two menu books.

"Um, hi… I'm C-Clumsy Smurf, and I-I'll be you w-w-w-waiter tonight, and here are your menus." When Clumsy was about to put the menus on the table, he accidentally dropped them, but he has a chance to catch them on time, and quickle placed them on the table, in front of Papa and Willow.

They just shrugged, and opened the menu books.

"So, can I take your order now?" Clumsy pulled out a pen from his pants pocket, but he nearly dropped. Luckily, he caught it.

"Yes, um…, I want a special smurf soup." Papa Smurf said.

"And I want the same." Smurfwillow added.

"Okay, your food is coming right up." Clumsy said as he ran quickly to tell Chef Smurf. "Chef, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow want smurf soup."

"Way head of you." Chef Smurf said as he grabbed his utensils and ingredient for making Smurf soup. In just 15, minutes, the Smurf soup was ready as the scent of the soup was smelled, even outside the tent. "The soups are ready, Clumsy. Be careful, okay?"

Clumsy grabbed the bowls, and tried to balance them with his two trembling hands. "Don't worry, I got it."

Then, Smurfstorm appeared, holding the bowls for him, "I'll take them, just in case."

"No, no need. I'll take them." Clumsy tried to get the bowls back from Smurfstorm, but the two ended up fighting for the bowls, until they accidentally threw them, and landed safely on Papa and Willow's table, not even a single spill hit them. Clumsy and Smurfstorm's jaws dropped when they both placed the bowls on the table safely. "Sweet moves you have there, Clumsy." Smurfstorm smiled, punching Clumsy's shoulder.

"Actually, I didn't mean that, but we both did it." Clumsy said, then he realized he was holding a bottle of smurfberry juice. He ran to Papa and Willow, and poured smurfberry juice in their glass.

When Clumsy left them, now alone, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow started to eat their soup. Although, Smurfwillow never taste smurf soup before, she found it delicious and tasty. She loved the corn bits and Chanterelle.

"This soup is so delicious." She commented. "I didn't realized it tastes like this."

"Well, I bet Chef Smurf made these." Papa said. "He made the best Smurf soup. Some of the ingredients are from Farmer. He planted the vegetables very well."

"I got to admit, your smurfs work so hard for a living."

"That's how we survive in the Smurf Village, Miss Willow. No offense, but your village, Smurf grove, in the Forbidden Forest, is quite dangerous for you and your smurfs."

"Please, Papa thing, I'm the leader of my smurfs. I know how to keep them safe. But since you told me this, and I observed your village is happy and safe, I decided that my smurfs and I have to move here. Why else we left our village? Gargamel already destroyed our home." Willow shook her head, remembering the time Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty kidnap her and the smurfs, and destroyed their home into pieces.

Papa noticed her sad face and felt so bad about. It was all Gargamel's fault. Not wanting her to cry, Papa handed the table napkin over to Willow. "Don't worry, Willow. This is your new home now, where our smurfs are safe from Gargamel. I promise."

Smurfwillow let in a little sniff, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Papa Smurf. Are sure it's not really embarrassing that we stayed in your village? I mean, it's quite crowded."

"Don't be like that. There's more room for every smurf." He said, then noticed a corn bit on her cheek. "Uh, you've got a little something…" He took the table napkin from Smurfwillow, and wiped the corn bits off of her cheek.

"Uh, thanks, Papa Smurf." Willow blushed. "But you shouldn't done that. I can do it on my own."

"Nah. I'll do anything for a pretty lady like you." Papa realized what he was saying as covered his mouth, hoping Willow didn't hear him. "I mean, just happy to help."

Smurfwillow heard his first sentence, but she kept that in mind as a secret, as she raised her glass, as so as Papa, and they clang their glasses for 'cheers'. Then, they heard a romantic music coming from nowhere.

"Uh, where is the music coming from?" Papa Smurf asked.

"I have no idea." Smurfwillow replied.

The music was actually coming from outside the tent, where Smurfmelody played the violin, and a smurf with shades played the saxophone.

"Is this really necessary?" Smurfstorm scoffed.

"No, but it's romantic." Smurfmelody answered as she kept playing the violin.

Later, it is time for dessert for the couple. This time, Smurfette will serve them dessert since Clumsy and Smurfstorm almost made the dinner a disaster.

"It's time for dessert for… uh, hang-out smurfs." Smurfette almost going to say date, but she has to cover it. She took out the listing pad and pen, then asked. "What do you want for dessert? The only available desserts are Smurfberry cake, Smurfberry muffins, Smurfberry jelly, Smurfberry pie, Smurfberry salad."

"Smurfberry cake!" Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow exclaimed in unison, making them giggled and blushed.

Smurfette giggled quietly behind the listing pad as she secretly realized the plan worked. "Then, Smurfberry cake it is." She quickly left, and made it Baker. "Baker, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow want Smurfberry cake. How's it going?"

"Almost done, Smurfette." Baker said as he squeezed the icing tube to add a little more frosting, and few more smurfberries. "It's done!" He gave the cake to Smurfette.

"Wait!" Hefty grabbed Smurfette's arm to stop her. "They can't eat the whole cake like that."

"Then , what should we do?" Smurfette asked.

Hefty grabbed baker's knife, and sliced the cake into three pieces. He grabbed another plate to put the slices on it, and handed them to Smurfette. "Now, go." He pushed Smurfette gently.

Smurfette made to Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow's table, and placed them carefully in front of them on the table. "Enjoy your dessert." She said as she slowly left the couple alone.

"Do you really think our smurfs knew about us hanging out?" Smurfwillow whispered.

"Possibly." Papa Smurf answered softly. "They are everywhere."

The two chuckled as they ate the dessert.

"So, how's it going?" Smurfaggie asked.

"It's quite working." Smurfette replied.

Unbeknownst to the smurfs, the smurflings, Snappy Smurfling, Nat Smurfling, Sluochy smurfling, and Sassette, tip-toed towards the tent. They knew about the adult smurfs plan as they want to see it.

Suddenly, Nat's butterfly flew off from his hat, and entered the tent, "Butterfly, no!"

Then, the butterfly landed on Papa Smurf's hat as Willow noticed it. "Well, Papa thing, you also like beautiful creatures, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I do like butterflies." Papa glanced at the butterfly, which it was quite heavy as he shook his head, hitting his face on the cake.

Willow gasped, then laughed at this when the butterfly flew away, and Papa realized his face is covered with icing. "You should've seen the look of your face!" She laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Papa took a little slice of the cake, and threw it on Willow's face. "Now that's funny!" He laughed.

The Smurfs watched the whole thing, and gaped, thinking that the whole 'date' is ruined.

"Two can play this game." Smurfwillow smirked as she threw her slice of cake to Papa Smurf. Papa threw his cake on her back. With her quick thinking and speed, Willow quickly took the whole cake from Hefty, and used it on Papa.

The smurfs and smurfettes ducked to avoid getting by cakes and icing.

"Well, isn't this romantic?" Smurfaggie grinned sheepishly as she and her fellow smurfs realized this is not what they have planned, but they accepted it anyway.

* * *

Later, after having dinner and food fight, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow are now taking a ride on a boat on the Smurf River.

"What is this place?" Smurfwillow asked.

"This is Smurf River." Papa Smurf said, rowing the boat. "I'm just thinking that I should take you here for a tour here in Smurf forest."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

What the two leaders didn't know was… Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Smurfstorm, Smurfaggie, and Smurfblossom were hiding behind the bushes, and so as all of the smurfs that were hiding in trees and rocks.

"So, did they…?" Smurfaggie asked.

"Nothing is happening." Brainy said. "Papa isn't puckered up once. Okay. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He left his hiding place, and climbed up the tree, just above Papa and Willow, and sang vocal, but it was really bad, like it was off-key.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Smurfwillow chuckled.

Papa Smurf grinned, until he saw Brainy up on the branch above them. Papa face palmed, almost trying to ruin the 'alone' time.

The smurfs covered their ears for that horrible music, as Smurfaggie scoffed, "Oh smurf, I'm surrounded by amateurs." She said as she took a stick. "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Then, she told the smurfs and smurfettes, who were holding percussion instrument like drums and pianos, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . ." The smurfs started to play their instruments, then Smurfaggie moved to the other smurfs that played string instruments like violin, cello, harp, and double bass. "Strings. . ." The smurfs played their string instruments, then she turned to the smurfs and smurfettes that were playing instruments. "Winds. . ." They started to play wind instruments as Smurfaggie made it near the river, behind the tall grass to sing closely to Papa Smurf, which he rowed nearby.

 **Smurfaggie** _ **:**_ _There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

They both heard the music and someone singing as Smurfwillow asked Papa, "Did you hear something?"

"I do, but where's is that music coming from?" Papa shrugged as he kept rowing the boat.

Then, Hefty, Clumsy, Smurfette, Smurfblossom, and Smurfstorm decided to join in to sing.

 **Smurfaggie/Hefty/Clumsy/Smurfette/Smurfblossom/Smurfstorm:** _Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

When they listen to the song, Papa and Willow looked at each other, and smiled. They leaned in at each other as their faces are getting closer. Smurfwillow puckered her lips, ready to kiss. But when Papa realized what he was doing, he moved his head and kept rowing, making Willow shook her head.

Realizing their song is not strong enough, Smurfaggie called up to the other male smurfs to help. "Sing with us now."

 **Smurfaggie/Hefty/Clumsy/Smurfette/Smurfblossom/ Smurfstorm/male smurfs** _: Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

When the boat headed near the hiding place of all of the smurfs, the smurfs moved closer to them as they made the music louder.

 **Smurfaggie/Hefty/Clumsy/Smurfette/Smurfblossom/Smurfstorm:** _Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Papa, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

When they still listen to the music, Papa felt something inside him, a feeling that he never felt before. He looked at Willow that she only looked around, brushing her hair.

Willow just brushed her hair with her fingers as she didn't want to make eye contact with Papa. Suddenly, she felt something that touched her other hand. She raised her head, and saw Papa Smurf held her hand, and smiled at her. She smiled back and secretly blushed when he touched her hand.

When they noticed this, all of the smurfs and smurfettes, including the smurfling, joined in to make Papa kiss Willow.

 **All smurfs (except Brainy)/smurfettes/smurflings:** _Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

When some smurfs and smurfettes noticed Brainy sang a bad vocal, they shut him up to continue singing the song.

 **All smurfs (except Brainy)/smurfettes/smurflings:** _Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl_

The music is stronger than ever, hypnotizing the two smurf leaders in a romantic air. Papa and Willow just stared at each other's eyes as fireflies circled around them, and their light reflected their eyes. When blue eyes met cyan, it is like a magical thing happened. Papa Smurf saw Willow as the most beautiful lady in the world, especially when she smiled and her eyes sparkled in the night. For Smurfwillow, she blushed everytime when she noticed Papa looking at her in the eyes. She wanted to look away, but she can't resist him.

When the smurfs and smurfettes noticed Papa and Willow are getting close, they whispered to kiss and puckered their lips, making smooching sounds. Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow were hypnotized by the words in the air as they stared at each other's eyes much longer, leaning their faces closer to each other, their eyes were half-closed, and their lips are closer to a kiss.

Everyone noticed them as they watched them excitingly. Their eyes widened and their smiles became bigger when their leaders are about to kiss. They were also excited that their plan was working.

When the leaders are about to kiss, their boat flipped, making Papa and Willow fell off to the water.

The smurfs and smurfettes face-palmed that someone ruined the mood.

Then, Brainy noticed Scuba Smurf in the river. "Scuba, what are you doing there?

"Uh, swimming? And I kind of accidentally hit the bottom of the boat." Scuba Smurf replied.

"Well, thanks to you, you ruined Papa Smurf's mood with Smurfwillow!"

"I did? Sorry."

"Well, we need another plan." Smurfette said.

* * *

 **I decided to put smurflings, Snappy, Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette, in the story. I watched old Smurfs cartoon show, and the Smurflings are so adorable! I don't want to spoil you, but I decided to put Baby Smurf and Puppy in my story, because they are my favorite characters. The only smurfs I decided not to include in my story are Vexy, Hackus, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny, Clockwork Smurf, and Clockwork Smurfette.**

 **The Smurf River scene, I got the idea from 'The Little Mermaid', especially the song 'Kiss the girl'. I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. Sleeping under the stars

Once they got out Smurf River, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow dried themselves under a tree.

"Sorry about what happened back there." Papa Smurf apologized, squeezing his hat to drain the water.

"That's okay." Smurfwillow said, squeezing her hair. "Accidents happened."

"So, aren't you embarrassed?" He blushed, remembering what they did, before they fell off the boat.

"Embarrassed what?" She asked.

"About what we did?"

"What about it?"

"Never mind. It's not important.

All of the smurfs spied on them behind the bushes, rocks, and trees, observing of what their leaders are doing right now, after that little accident.

"Oh, Papa Smurf doesn't have the courage yet." Brainy Smurf said. "We have to do something."

"I got an idea!" Smurfaggie snapped her finger, then turned to Nat. "Hey, little Nat Smurfling. Can I borrow your little butterfly?"

"Sure." Nat nodded, then said to his butterfly. "Lutterby, listen to Smurfaggie, okay?"

The butterfly flew to Aggie, and she whispered to it.

"Hey, I kinda being sarcastic. I know what you mean about… me being embarrassed." Willow admitted.

"You do?" Papa placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, with the song, the dinner, and the feeling between us, it was… embarrassing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't make this night shameful to you."

"No. I shouldn't ask you out. I know you're new to this so-called 'date', since you don't have boys at your village before, and Smurfette is the only girl here."

"Everything is fine, Papa thing. As the leader, I should discovered new things safely for my little smurfs before they will."

"That's possible for you, because I did the same thing to my little smurfs."

"Whatever you say, Papa thing."

"Never get tired of that, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, Nat's butterfly flew above them.

"Hey, that's the same butterfly that likes you, Papa." Smurfwillow pointed the butterfly above.

"Yep, actually that was Nat Smurfling's butterfly." Papa said.

Without looking away from it, the butterfly flew out of the forest, and Smurfwillow followed it. "Where are you going, little fella?"

"Surfwillow, where are you going?" Papa asked as he followed her.

"Aggie, what did you tell to Nat's butterfly?" Sassette asked.

"Something that lead Papa and Willow to a romantic place where couples spend time together." Smurfaggie replied.

* * *

Smurfwillow continued to follow the butterfly. It lead her to a high hill, which it was easy for her to climb, but Papa panted when he tried to catch up to Willow, and having hard time to climb the hill faster to catch up.

When the butterfly lead Smurfwillow on top of the hill, she smiled when she saw something beautiful at the top of the hill.

"Willow, slow down. I'm not fast as you think." Papa Smurf panted as he finally reach the top of the hill, and stood besides her.

"Oh, Papa thing, this place is beautiful." Smurfwillow exclaimed impressively as Papa Smurf tried to see what Willow saw.

It was a full view of places outside Smurf Forest. There was the whole view of the Forbidden Forest, big castles, and other beautiful places. The view was shined by the light of the moon, and stars were also twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"Whoa, I'vd never been here since… a very long time." Papa said, recalling so many memories of this here. "I used to come here to clear my head when there's problems."

"Seriously?! I also find a place where there was silence to get my stress out." Smurfwillow chuckled. "But this place, is kinda perfect."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

From down the hill, the smurfs were watching their leaders talking to each other while watching a beautiful view up there. Then, Nat's butterfly flew unto them, and rested on Nat's hat.

"Excellent done, Aggie." Smurfette exclaimed proudly.

"But how did you know about this hill?" Hefty asked.

"I came here during my free time." Smurfaggie replied. "The view up there is beautiful during the day, but it's romantic during the night."

"I agree you." Brainy said, looking through his telescope. "I guess we'll leave them alone. I have to finish the cure."

"And…" Smurfstorm reminded him about the lie he told to Papa and Willow.

"And I'll tell them the truth." Brainy groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Smurfette said as everyone followed her all the way to the village.

* * *

Later, Papa and Willow laid down on the grass of the hill, looking at the stars above them.

"Wow, those stars made some kind of shape of a smurf hat." Smurfwillow pointed the star pattern that formed a shape of a smurf hat.

"Ha! That's not all." Papa Smurf chuckled as he pointed another star pattern that formed a shape of a smurf. "Those stars made a shape of a real smurf. I think that looks like Clumsy."

Then, although they didn't noticed that they both pointed the same star pattern, Papa and Willow pointed a star pattern formed a shape of a heart.

"And that one shaped like a…" They both said at the same time, but they were cut when they realized the star pattern shaped like a heart and they both noticed it at the same time. The two blushed as their cheeks turned red.

Willow felt her eyes close, and yawned. "Wow, it's really a long day. I've never been so tired like this."

"Let's just go home, and get some rest." Papa suggested.

"Why should we go in such a beautiful night?" She smiled as Papa Smurf nodded, and laid back again on the grass, watching the stars.

When Smurfwillow's eyes closed to sleep, she moved her head on Papa's chest and wrapped one arm around him, thinking she hugged a pillow as she fell

Papa Smurf was shocked when he noticed Willow hugging him in her sleep. He wanted to move, but he can't wake her up when she's peacefully sleeping. In fact, he saw her more beautiful when she's sleeping and smiling. He smiled as he wrapped one arm on her back. " Goodnight." He whispered, before he fell asleep.


	9. Trap

It is quite a shock that Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow found each other snuggling at each other. It was pretty embarrassing that they sleep together on top of a hill. They quickly headed back to the village to make sure the other smurfs are okay. When they got there, they noticed that the smurfs are already woke, and continued working for the Spring Festival.

"Wow, our little smurfs are so excited for the Spring Festival, aren't they?" Papa Smurf chuckled.

"Yes, yes they are." Smurfwillow replied. "Wait, 'our'?"

"Well, you have your little smurfs, I have mine, and they work together."

Smurfwillow giggled, gently punched on the shoulder, "You're funny, Papa Smurf. No wonder you're the leader of the smurfs."

Papa rolled his eyes as he clenched at his shoulder, and cleared his throat, "Well, I better check on Baby. Grouchy has been watching him for weeks."

"Wait, what's a baby? I know smurfling, but a baby?"

Papa Smurf lead Smurfwillow to his house, and showed Baby Smurf to her, who was sleeping in his cradle. He bent down and took him in his arms. "This is Baby Smurf. He is the youngest of us all. Younger than the smurflings, of course."

Baby Smurf giggled happily when Papa Smurf was here, but when he turned his head to Smurfwillow, Baby extended his arms to her.

"Um, what is he doing?" Willow asked.

"Hmm, it seems he's reaching for you." Papa explained. "He likes you already. Would you like to hold him?"

"M-me? I don't know."

"Here."

"Wait."

Baby Smurf was in her arms before she knew it. Smurfwillow never knew, heard or touch a baby before. Baby Smurf smiled as he extended his arms to her face, and snuggled to her chest. "Aww, he's so cute." She said as she bounced him in her arms.

Papa seemed to like Smurfwillow holding Baby Smurf as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but when he did, he quickly retreat before Willow notice it.

"Oops, sorry." Papa Smurf apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Smurfwillow said as she continued rocking Baby Smurf side-by-side, until he fell asleep.

"I think it's time." Papa took Baby from Willow, and put him back in his cradle. "We have to help the other smurfs for the festival."

"Agreed." Willow nodded. "But can we take a little stroll in the Smurf Forest for a little while? Please?" She begged as her eyes changed into begging and sparkly ones.

He scratched the back of his head, and blushed, "Well, the smurfs need more plants for the festival anyway."

Unexpectedly, Smurfwillow hugged him tightly with much appreciation, much to Papa Smurf's surprise. "Thanks."

* * *

Later, the two leaders went into the forest to gather more plants for the festival.

"Papa Smurf, these plants look beautiful." Smurfwillow commented.

"Well, I would prefer to the flowers of the Forbidden forest are beautiful, but they're so lifelije."

"Oh yes. Most of the plants there are alive. They have minds of their own." Suddenly, she saw a blue flower from large bushes. "Wow, look at those blue flowers." She started to run towards the flower while dragging Papa Smurf with her.

"Willow, no. You don't what's gonna happen if we don't careful" Papa warned, but it was too late.

When she accidentally stepped the dried leaves on the ground, Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow were caught in a trap as they were locked in a wooden cage.

"What happened?" Smurfwillow asked.

"We're trap." Papa Smurf replied. "It's Gargamel written all over it."

"And he was here too." Gargamel came out from the bushes with Azrael and Monty.

"Gargamel, what are you doing?" Papa Smurf growled.

"I just knew that you and your smurfette companion here caught on one of my traps. And since you two are here, your smurfs will wonder about your disappearance." The evil wizard smirked.

"Don't you dare hurt our smurfs!" Smurfwillow shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt them…, yet." Gargamel said as he took out a butterfly net. "I'll just wait if ever you're little come to look for you."

When Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty hid behind the bushes again, Papa Smurf noticed Smurfwillow trembling in fear, feeling worry for her… their smurfs to look for them, and they'll end up capture by Gargamel. Papa gently held Willow's to calm her down. When she felt her was held by his, willow looked at Papa sadly, fear for their smurfs to capture.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said calmly. "We'll find our way out and save them."

Willow's sad face vanished as she smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the smurfs were busy preparing for the festival, Brainy walked out from his house, and announced, "Hey everyone, I already got the solution for Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow's goo."

Everyone stopped of what they are working, and gathered around Brainy.

"That's great, Brainy!" Smurfblossom exclaimed. "No wonder you're one of the smartest smurfs here."

"Aww, it was nothing." Brainy blushed. "Now, where Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow? They should be here this morning."

"That's strange. I saw them earlier, taking care of Baby. Then, they went to the Smurf Forest." Smurfette said.

"Probably, they're lost." Clumsy panicked.

"Not on my watch!" Smurfstorm said bravely as she lead the smurfs and smurfettes into the Smurf Forest. "Come on, follow me." They all left their work, and followed Smurfstorm to find the two leaders.

* * *

When they are now deep into the forest, Smurfaggie saw Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow in a wooden birdcage.

"Look, there they are!" She said as she pointed them.

Papa and Willow heard the cheers of their smurfs, and they looked down and saw them cheering.

"Don't worry, Papa, we'll get you two out of there." Hefty said.

"No, Hefty. Don't it's a trap." Papa warned.

But it was too late. Gargamel jumped out of the bushes, holding his butterfly net. "Surprise!"

"Gargamel!" The smurfs screamed as they try to run, but Garamel already captured them, and Azreal and Monty caughth them too, and put them on bags.


	10. Way out

The smurfs were now locked in cages in Gargamel's castle. The smurfs are in a separate cage from the smurfettes, except Smurfette herself and the smurflings as they were with the male smurfs, and Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow. who were still locked in the same cage since there was still goo on their feet.

While they're still in their cages, Gargamel stirred some formula in the cauldron. "Well, smurfs, I didn't know you all have instincts to be falling in love, although I knew that. that's why I created Smurfette for that, but that's not the point know!" He shook his head to snap the memory he made Smurfette as Azreal mimicked his master's words and rolled his eyes. Then, Gargamel continued. "I discovered there's something has stronger power than just smurf essence."

"And what would that be, Gargamel?" Papa Smurf glared at the evil wizard.

"Glad you ask, Papa!" He said. "You see, because of you and your little smurfette counterpart here, you made your smurf essence stronger... _by love._ "

The smurfs and smurfettes gasped and covered their mouths when they heard the word 'love', even when their leaders heard it. They secretly knew that Papa and Willow have that instincts to each other, but they are afraid to admit it. Everyone knew that love is the most powerful thing, probably was being connected to a couple's lives.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Smurfwillow shouted.

"Let's see about that." Gargamel smirked as he opened the cage of the trapped smurfs, and took the dissolve formula from Brainy.

"Hey, that's mine! What are you going to do with that?!" Brainy shouted, but Gargamel closed the cage and locked it.

The wizard opened Papa and Willow's cage, and poured the formula on the sticky goo that the leaders were stuck on. The goo melted and turned into liquid form, making Papa and Willow finally free from each other.

"And I'll take her as my sample." Gargamel grabbed Smurfwillow, and was about to take her out of the cage.

"LET ME GO!" Smurfwilow growled as she squirmed to break free, but Gargamel's grasp was strong tight for the female smurf leader to break free.

The smurfettes screamed and shouted in anger when they watched their leader got taken.

Suddenly, a funny feeling came to Papa Smurf. When he watch Willow got taken by Gargamel, his heart skipped a beat as he can't let that evil take the female version of himself, who was with him for a few days when they got stuck together. Papa charged and grabbed Willow's arms. "I can't let you take her, Gargamel!"

When Gargmel realized Papa stopped him from taking Willow, he pulled harder to make the smurf leader released her. "Let go of her, Papa. I need her for my Smurfilator!"

"I will never let her go!"

As the two enemies kept pulling, Smurfwillow's body was sort of stretching, until Papa pulled harder, making Gargamel released. When Willow was back in the cage with Papa, she quickly hugged him, and snuggled on his chest, fearing that Gargamel might get her again.

Gargamel saw the whole scene of the leaders hugging moment as he smirked evilly, "I should've known! Now this is my point. I'll have you two in my Smurfilator later, but right now, i have to make my finishing touches."

When Gargamel went to his cauldron to finish making the formula for his Smurfilator, Papa Smurf embraced Smurfwillow gently, who was still hugging him. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He whispered.

"I don't want to surrender." Willow sobbed. "I can't leave my smurfs... or you."

Papa lifted her chin and gaze to meet his. "It'll be okay. We'll just have to figure a way out."

Although they don't want to miss this moment, The smurfs and smurfettes thought of a plan to figure a way out.

As she can't kept it anymore, Smurfaggie took a out a white lightsaber from her hat, and quietly sliced the lock to unlock the cage.

The smurfettes were surprised and amazed by Smurfaggie's weapon.

"What is that?" Smurflily asked.

"This is a lightsaber." Smurfaggie explained. "It can cut any anything, like metal,but I'll explain later. We need to get out of here." When they opened the cage, Smurfaggie took out a pouch from her dress pocket, and what's inside is a pile of yellow bright dust. She threw it on air, and the dust landed all over her and her fellow smurfettes, making them to fly in air.

"And what is this?" Smurfstorm asked. "Some kind of glowing specks?"

"They're called Pixie Dust, Smurfstorm, but I'll explain that later too." Smurfaggie said.

"Wow, I can fly." Smurfblossom exclaimed silently, but Aggie hushed her.

The Smurfettes flew quietly towards the male smurfs cage as Gargamel, Azreal, and Monty didn't notice them.

When the smurfettes landed on the cage, Smurfaggie sliced the lock to unlock the smurfs' cage, and pour a little amount of pixie dust all over them. the smurfettes opened the cage, allowing the smurfs, Smurfette, and the smurfling to fly freely.

"Thanks." Smurfette thanked.

"No problem." Smurfjade said. "Now let's get Papa and Willow out."

When they flew straight Papa and Willow's cage, the two leaders were shock that their little smurfs flying towards.

"What? How did you do that?" Papa exclaimed in surprise.

"Smurfaggie, what is going on?" Willow stared at Aggie.

"I'll explain later, but we have to get you out he turned around to see of here." Smurfaggie said as she sliced the lock.

Azreal heard a slicing sound from behind as he turned around, and saw the smurfs were freed. He meowed in alert as he pulled his master's clothes to alert him.

"Quiet, Azreal! Can you see I'm busy?" Gargamel hushed as he kept stirring the cauldron.

Monty looked at the direction of where Azreal was looking, then he saw the smurfs helping their leader, and squawked to alert Gargamel.

"Even you too, Monty? Oh, just keep quiet, you two." Gargamel groaned. With him not believing his pets, Montly grabbed Gargamel's head with his claws gently, and turned him around to look behind him, that's when he saw the smurfs floating in air, escaping.

"What?! Flying smurfs?!" Gargamel's eyes widened in shock, seeing the smurfs flying while helping getting Papa and Willow to escape, and poured pixie dust on them. "Why everything is new?" He grabbed a bag of freeze balls, and threw them unto the smurfs. "Freeze ball!"

"Look out!" Smurfette warned as the smurfs flew out of the way before the freeze balls hit them.

Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow flew on the corner, but when Gargamel spotted them, he threw a freeze ball on them. Papa managed to pull Smurfwillow closer to him before the ball hit her, and tried to avoid the balls.

While Gargamel was busy catching the other smurfs, Azreal tried to catch Brainy by jumping on air, but he can't reach him.

"Ha, what's the matter, kitty? Too short to get me?!" Brainy chuckled.

Suddenly, Clumsy has difficulty to fly as he accidentally dropped himself down towards Brainy, making both of them fell towards Azreal as he opened his mouth, ready to eat them, and Brainy and Clumsy screamed. Luckily, Smurfstorm swooped down to grabbed them, and Smurfblossom rapidly hammered Azreal's head with her stick.

"Thanks." Clumsy thanked.

"Don't mention it." Smurfstorm said.

Meanwhile, Monty flew around to catch the flying Smurfette, but Smurfette can't fly that fast any longer. "Hefty, help!" She called out.

"I got this, Smurfette!" Hefty said as he landed on Monty's back, and pulled his feathers. The vulture freaked when he felt a pain on his back, and flapped his wings like a coward. For Hefty, it was like a horse back riding.

"Come on, Smurfette, join the fun." Hefty chuckled as Smurfette giggled, and joined Hefty on the ride.

With this opportunity, Hefty and Smurfette led Monty to fly straight towards Gargamel, who was trying to hit the other smurfs with freeze balls, and knocked the two beside the Smurfilator. While Azreal tried to catch Brainy, Clumsy, Blossom, and Stormy,unbeknownst to him, the smurfling grabbed Azreal by the tail, and span him round and round in the air, and threw him to Gargamel and Monty.

While the villains lied on the floor, Papa and Willow pushed the door opened, freeing themselves and the other smurfs out of the castle.

When the smurfs were about to get out, a freeze ball flew past them, nearly hitting them.

"Not so fast, smurfs!" Gargamel yelled angrily. "I will not let you escape!"

"Hey, Gargy!" Hefty called, just before Gargamel threw another freeze ball, and turned around, where he saw Hefty and Smurfette on the top shelf above the cauldron.

"Why don't you add some few ingredients for your formula?" Smurfette smiled as she and Hefty grabbed few jars of unknown potions.

"No, no, no, not those!" Gargamel begged, realizing those potions were explosive ones.

Too late! Hefty and Smurfette threw the potions on the cauldron, making the cauldron blasted smoke in front of Gargamel's face. When he was distracted, Hefty and Smurfette quickly flew towards the door, joining their fellow smurfs.

Suddenly. the sky was covered by dark clouds, and began to rain.

"Oh no, it's raining." Slouchy Smurfling said.

"The pixie dust would have effects of flying if we get wet." Smurfaggie warned.

"So, how can we get to the smurf village now?" One of the smurfettes asked.

"I know." Papa Smurf said as he whistled.

As expected, there was a brown puppy with a heart-shaped locket hanging on his collar and a wagon behind him approaching towards the smurfs.

"What is that?" Smurfwillow asked.

"That's Puppy." Papa Smurf explained. "he's been our loyal pet, and kept us protected from Gargamel and Azreal."

"Yay, Puppy!" The Smurflings cheered.

When Puppy stopped, and licked Smurfette, the smurfs hopped on the wagon, which they are all fit in one wagon.

"Well, this is really a harmless little creature, isn't he?' Smurfstorm rubbed Puppy's back as Puppy licked her affectionately, and Smurfstorm giggled.

Papa Smurf landed on Puppy's back as he helped Smurfwillow climbed up, and sat behind him. "Let's get out of here!" He said as Puppy ran out of Gargamel's place.

When Gargamel and his pets regained energy, they stepped outside, and watch angrily at the smurfs escaping.

"I will get you smurfs if it's the last thing I do!" Gargamel shouted.

"Hey, Gargamel, I have a gift for you!" Jokey Smurf called as he used Smurfstorm's bow to launched the present to Gargamel.

Gargamel caught the present, and wondered, "Hmm, I wonder what's inside." When he opened the present, a large boxing glove with a spring at the bottom punched Gargamel back inside as he crashed on the wall, making all of his explosive potions fell from the shelf to the cauldron.

"Uh-oh." He mumbled as Gargamel's castle exploded, only inside, making a big big _big mess_ and the smurfs laughed.

"You know I gave you that boxing glove." Smurfaggie reminded him as Jokey shrugged.

* * *

When they arrived back in the Smurf Village safely, The Smurfs and Smurfettes hopped off the wagon and cheered for their great escape. The Smurflings, and the Smurfettes ran towards puppy, and gropu hugged him (since the Smurfy Grove Smurfettes knew puppy just now).

Lastly, when Papa Smurf smiled to see his smurfs came home safely, an unexpected hug embraced him from smurfwillow.

"We did it!" Willow yelled victoriously. "We're all okay!"

"And I can't believe... we're not stuck to each other anymore." Papa pointed his and Smurfwillow's feet, realizing there was no goo on their feet anymore.

"Wow, how come I didn't notice that?" Willow giggled.

Then, when they realized they were holding to each other's arms in public, even in front of their smurfs, which they all giggled at this scene, Papa and Willow quickly released from each other and blushed.

Then, Willow's attention turned to Smurfaggie, who was holding her white lightsaber and a bag of pixie dust. "Smurfaggie!" She called as she walked towards her. "Can you please tell me what are those stuff, and are there stuff you haven't told us about you?"

Smurfaggie slowly hid her lightsaber and bag of pixie dust in her hat, and popped her large insect-like fairy wings from her back to begin the explanation as she smiled sheepishly. "Um, let me explain." She blushed as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

 **I am very sorry for taking this chapter so long, and I am sorry for letting you wait. I was at school and I don't want to distract myself for making stories while studying/focusing on my studies. well, I hope you won't be disappointed on this chapter. I hope I'll here you soon about what you're gonna say about this.**

 **BTW, there's Puppy, from the old Smurf cartoon.**


	11. Missing you

At the end of day, Smurfwillow escorted Papa smurf to his mushroom house as they have an exhausted day; kidnapped and escaped from Gargamel, and listened to Smurfaggie's explanation of her secret identity. The male smurfs and smurflings knew about Smurfaggie's homeworld since Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy, Clumsy, Gutsy, and (accidentally) Vanity already been there. The smurfettes accepted Smurfaggie too as they were interested of her story. The only ones who didn't accept her were Smurfstorm, who lost trust on her, like she didn't trust Smurfette before, and Smurfwillow, who was angry at her-Smurfaggie-for lying to her, and not telling her about her identity for several months before Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy found them.

When the two leaders arrived at Papa Smurf's mushroom house, Papa came in calmly, while Willow was still angry about what happened as she thought one of her smurfs lied to her all this time.

"Ugh, I can't believe Smurfaggie wasn't actually a real smurf!" Smurfwillow grunted angrily. "No wonder she acted strange when we first met her. She was a so-called 'Human', and from another world!"

"Technically…, I've been there before." Papa Smurf interrupted.

Smurfwillow froze on her spot when she heard what Papa just said. "Really? You do? When?"

"During the Blue Moon Festival years ago." He confessed. "Clumsy accidentally lead Gargamel to our village, and took the wrong way when we fled. Brainy, Grouchy, Gutsy, Smurfette and I tried to retreat him, but when the blue moon rose, a portal on the waterfalls sucked us to another world before Gargamel captured us. Probably that world is where Smurfaggie lived."

"So, what's it like in that world?" Smurfwillow asked, stroking his arm and her eyes were like they are begging for him to tell her.

"It's a big place than here. I thought Gargamel was the only human we know, but there are more, but not so powerful than him."

"So, this means, Smurfaggie wasn't… a bad one? She's not an enemy?"

"Not all humans, like Gargamel, are bad. To my opinion, I think Smurfaggie had been through more than one world already before she came here. I guess it's a misunderstanding. She just only came to fit in. To be one of us."

Now, Smurfwillow felt a sudden guilt in her chest. She felt guilty for yelling angrily at Smurfaggie, and not realizing why she came here. Willow knew her as a great person and a friend. In fact, Aggie was her teacher for something that the other smurfettes and Willow, herself, didn't know, and most of all, FRIENDSHIP.

"Wow, I think you're right, Papa." She looked at him with guilty eyes, and shook her head. "As a leader, I should know first before I jump through conclusions."

Papa gently lead his hand To Willow's chin, and lifted her gaze to look at him. "Maybe it's not too late. You still have to apologize to her tomorrow."

"That's what Aggie said when she thought me about friendship." She chuckled.

"She did that because she thinks you're a great leader."

"No, you're a greater leader than me. You thought me to understand."

They remained silent for a few minutes, afraid to break the ice, before speaking simultaneously.

"Papa, I…"

"Smurfwillow, I…"

Their faces were red of embarrassment as they looked away shyly.

"Sorry you go first."

"No, it's okay…"

"I insist, my dear."

"Well…" sighing dreamily, Smurfwillow slowly charged towards Papa, and embraced him tightly with a small smile, making him shock and confuse. "Thank you for saving me from Gargamel earlier. You never want to let me go?"

Papa Smurf returned the smile and wrapped an around her shoulder. "Of course, I just realized that even though we were freed from that sticky goo, I think we're still stuck together, and… No smurf left behind. And your welcome."

When they broke the hug, Smurfwillow lifted her gaze to meet his. Her hand unknowingly found its way to his chest, and his hand running through her tied bun-hair tenderly as the two started to lean their faces closer to each other, dazzled by the relaxing, romantic air around them… Until Papa broke out of the blissful trance and pulled back, blushing in embarrassment , soon followed by Smurfwillow. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Smurfwillow spoke. "Sorry for that, I…"

"No, no, it was mostly my fault…" Papa replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence again as their cheeks turned red once again, until Papa broke the silence.

"Well…"

"What?" Willow asked.

"Are you suppose to go back to your home?"

When Smurfwillow realized there was no more sticky goo on their foot anymore, she chuckled awkwardly. "Oh yeah, the goo was gone. Well, this means, we're free at last."

"Yeah, we are."

Instead of loud cheering coming from their throat, the two sighed sadly when they realized they were no longer stuck with each other anymore. Even though they stick with each other before, they were quite happy together, especially they felt comfortable when they didn't share the same room.

"Well, I better head back to my home." Smurfwillow said as she stepped outside the house.

"Okay, go home safely." Papa waved before closing the door.

* * *

When Smurfwillow arrived at her tree house and laid down on her bed, she never felt more happier for being home and lived in her own space again, but she thought that something's missing. Even though she's happy to sleep in her own house again, she still felt sad that no one is with her to accompany her anymore. It never felt the same anymore since she's not stuck with Papa Smurf anymore.

Meanwhile, Papa felt the same what Smurfwillow feels. Despite of missing sleeping in his own home alone, he missed to be and stuck with Smurfwillow. It felt like he was never alone, until now… again. There's no one for him to talk to before sleeping, and it wasn't feel the same with Willow by his side. He remembered the night he slept with her while they were star gazing. It was magical yet romantic moment that he never had before. He truly missed that. He hoped that tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

The next morning, Papa Smurf woke, and strolled around the village. The Spring Festival is closing by and all the smurfs were so excited about it. In the middle of the village, he saw the smurfs and smurfettes worked together to build the stage, and it was almost finish. Puppy and Bucky, the glow bunny, helped them cover the back of the stage with a white cloth. The smufs and smufettes patted the two large animals for a great job. Papa smiled proudly for his smurfs did a good job of working together.

Then, he turned to his left where he saw Smurfwillow talking with Smurfaggie while Smurfette and Smurfblossom were there with her to comfort her after what happened yesterday. Inaudibly, Smurfwillow apologized to Smurfaggie for her reactions about her secret identity. Smurfaggie smiled, gave a small bow to her leader, and extended her hand to shake hands with Willow, which she accepted happily. After that, she told the girls to go, and help the others for the Spring festival. Smurfette, Smufblossom, and Smuraggie excitingly left Smurfwillow to help the others.

When she was alone, Willow noticed Papa Smurf approaching her. "Oh, good morning, Papa Smurf." She waved.

"Good morning, Smurfwillow." Papa replied. "I see you also wanted to check on the place to see if the preparations for the Spring Festival are okay."

"Yeah, and I came here to apologize to Smurfaggie, and she easily accepted it."

"I told you it's not too late."

"Well, as a leader, it's my job to make my smurfs happy. Anyway, when I let her to continue her work for the plans, Smurfaggie told me that she put up some few changes for the festival that there will be a dance for boys and girls."

"A dance? I know this. What she means is, a boy and a girl will dance together as a pair; it's like a slow dance."

"Wow, that's so… interesting, but…" Smurfwillow lowered her head. "I don't know how to dance like that kind of slow, even partnering to a boy."

Papa Smurf knew about that the smurfs in Smurfy Grove that they don't know anything about something with boys, just like him and the smurfs before they met Smurfette. He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "I can teach you."

"Really? Before tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, because… Wait, is it tomorrow night?!" Papa Smurf realized that the festival will start tomorrow night. "You mean, the festival will be tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I thought you know." Willow said as Papa sighed in horror. "So, Papa will you…"

"As soon as I can Smurfwillow, but right now, I need to check on the pastries, the decorations, and the music. I hope you'll understand." Papa Smurf quickly ran, leaving Willow to watch him go. "I'll see you later!"

"Sure, no problem." Smurfwillow rolled her eyes as she didn't really understand boys as much as Papa understands girls. When he was out of her sight, Willow continued to check on the smurfs and smurfettes to see what they had done for the festival.

* * *

 **I know you've waited for a long time, but don't worry, I'll type as fast as I can for you too read the most romantic chapter of all.  
**


	12. Learning to dance

She was waiting for so long, sitting on a chair, placing her elbow on the table, and there's no sign of Papa Smurf of approaching to teach her how to dance. The only smurf who accompanied her was Table-eating Smurf, who was biting the table that Smurfwillow placed her elbow on.

"Hi, Table-eating Smurf." Smurfwillow greeted unenthusiastically.

"Hi, Smurfwillow." Table-eating Smurf muffled through his greeted teeth.

It's only minute, but it felt like hours of waiting. Smurfwillow knew he was busy, but she wondered who will teach her to dance now before the festival tomorrow night. She observed the boy and girl smurfs that they are all excited and ready for the festival. Grouchy, however, was not as excited as everybody else, since his personality is still grouchy. But the only problem here is her _own_ problem; dancing.

"Hey, Willow." Smurfaggie approached her by flying. Since her secret is out, there's no need for Aggie to keep more secrets anymore. "Watcha doin'?"

"Hi, Smurfaggie." Smurfwillow greeted, feeling frustrated of something. "I'm doing… nothing."

"I know you're not doing nothing. You're the leader of the smurfs, er… us, girl smurfs. You're not supposed to do nothing. What's wrong?" Aggie asked. "Okay, I know what you're thinking. You still felt guilty for yelling at me yesterday, but I forgot about that, and I'm okay with it. Honestly, what wrong?"

"Alright, I'll tell you." Willow sighed in defeat. "Do you remember your suggestion for the festival earlier?"

"Yeah, about boy-and-girl-dancing."

"The truth is… I don't know how to dance."

SmurfAggie chuckled. "What do you mean? You know how to dance back in Smurfy Grove."

"But dancing with a boy? I never dance like that before, not to… Papa Smurf."

"Oooohhhh." Aggie smirked slyly when she heard from Willow about dancing with Papa Smurf for tomorrow. "So?"

"Well, he said he was going to teach me, but he's very bus for the festival tomorrow." Willow sighed. "I know he's in-charge in Smurf Village, so I let him do what he needs to do, but, since he wants to dance because he knows how, I don't know how."

"Well, I can teach you." Smurfaggie raised her hand as Smurfwillow was surprised. "Willow, I came from another world. I danced with boys before. I kinda nervous for my first dance, but it's fun. Come on." She quickly grabbed Willow's and pulled her with her. "Come with me to my house."

Smurfaggie chose a mushroom house as her own house, like the boy smurfs, but her house was painted white, and the roof was painted black. At her house, Aggie dug up her closet to look for something to help Smurfwillow how to dance.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Willow asked.

"Well, back in my world, _my homeworld_ ¸ I've been practicing dancing with paper shoeprints." Aggie said as she tried to look for it in her closet.

She threw out her golf clubs, a portrait of her as a younger child and her parents, a keytar, a globe, and a longcase clock. Then, she finally found a box full of paper shoeprints with numbers on them. Aggie placed the paper shoeprints on the floor in front of Smurfwillow, arranged by steps according to the numbers.

"Okay, let's get started." SmurfAggie said as she took out her teaching stick. "Willow, step your left leg on the one, then your right leg on two. Then, move your left leg from one and step on three, and your right leg one four, and so on. Then, you have to repeat."

Smurfwillow took her left leg to step on one, and her right leg on two. Then, she moved her left leg to three, and her right to four, as so as for five, six, seven, and eight. While Willow stepped on the paper shoeprints, Aggie used her stick to extend Willow's right arm to the side, bending her left arm in, in front of her chest, and straightened her head. Since Smurfwillow can't bend her head to look at the paper shoeprints, she'll try looking at them with her pupils down.

Willow practiced the basic steps for hours until the night came. Willow and Aggie decided to move to Willow's house for the next practice.

"Okay, SmurfAggie, I got the basics down." SmurfWillow said. "But if I'm gonna dance perfectly tomorrow night, I need to step it up."

SmurfAggie nodded as she placed more paper shoeprints all over the floor. The floor is full of paper shoeprints.

While she practiced dancing, Willow imagined how she dances beautifully in the festival with Papa Smurf. Maybe, it would be the greatest night of her life that she never experienced before. Her daydream interrupted when Willow realized she was dancing with Aggie, who was using a white scarf that wrapped around her lower head for a mustache and a beard, and acting as Papa Smurf.

"SmurfAggie!" Willow blushed embarrassingly as Aggie laughed. "Thanks for the help anyway. Hey, I just finished making your skirt for the festival tomorrow, and I left some chocolate cookies on the plate besides your skirt."

SmurfAggie excitingly flew out of the room rapidly like a speed of light or lightning and closed the door as the wind she carried blew the paper shoeprints in the air, and landed on the floor again, only they were mixed up in random arrangement. Smurfwillow didn't notice that as she continued practicing, following the paper shoeprints.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but it was worth it. I get this idea from** _ **The Peanuts Movie.**_ **I hope you like it! Don't worry. The next chapter will take place in the Spring Festival.**


	13. Spring Festival

The Spring Festival night is finally here, and the smurfs in the whole village, boys and girls, are attending. Just at the center part of the village, the party was held there. Earlier at day, they held a pade of the festival and marched all the paths within the village. It was a long march, but it was worth it as it ended before the night came. At the party, the smurfs were wearing formal, instead of their regular clothes. The (boy) smurfs were wearing black tuxedos, made by Tailor Smurf, but they still wore their same white pants, shoes, and hats. The girl smurfs wore differently from their regular clothes. Their clothes were like upside-down flowers with some accessories, made by Smurfwillow, and their hats were the same as they usual use. Even the smurflings, Baby Smurf, and animals are attending. The smurfling were wearing kiddie-like casual clothes. Snappy Smurfling was wearing a checker suit, Nat wore a white natural Mexican shirt, and Nat wore just a simple red formal shirt. The three smurfling also wore the same white pants, shoes, and hats. Sassette wore a plain white dress, which Tailor made for her, her hair was still braided, and she wore the same hat. Baby smurf was only wearing a baby-sized tuxedo, making him a little cute. Puppy is just sitting around near the smurfs to play with them as they patted Puppy a lot. Bucky is the 'light' of the party since he glowed in the dark, making the place a little brighter, and Spitfire fired the torch that surrounded the place where the party was held.

Actually, since the smurfs and smurfettes agreed Smurfaggie's suggestion, each boy and each girl should have a date/partner. Brainy took Smurfblossom, wearing an upside-down blossom flower, as his date, even though it was her first time and never experience date before, she happily accepted it. Hefty asked Smurfette, wearing the same white clothes, only longer and more beautiful, and she immediately agreed as she realized Hefty was always there for her when she was in trouble. In this case, Smurfstorm, wearing a leafy formal dress, was the one who asked Clumsy out, which she went hard on him when he almost rejected her, but Clumsy accepted it as he secretly blushed. Vanity, he doesn't have a partner. In fact, he brought his larger mirror as his date was himself. The only smurfs who don't have partners were Smurfaggie, The Mime Smurf, and the Police Smurf. Saxophone Smurf and Smurfmelody were partners, but they can't join the others since they have an intermission number to do later. Paranoid Smurf didn't attend since he was still lock in his house. Table-eating Smurf has two dates since there are two smurfettes joined him eating/biting a table.

And now, Papa Smurf was waiting for Smurwillow. He felt bad for not teaching her how to dance last night.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, earlier before the parade*_**

 _"Hey, Smurfwillow." Papa Smurf greeted._

 _"Oh, hi, Papa thing." Smurfwillow greeted back in an unhappy tone._

 _Papa realized Willow was mad at him for not spending time with her while teaching her how to dance yesterday as he said, "Willow, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've been so busy, and I lost track of what's important. I'm busy for this festival, and I want it to be good for you and your smurfs, so you'll experience what we do in this village."_

 _When she heard that speech, Willow was so touch about it as she felt guilty for Papa Smurf for his ward work of make the festival for her and her smurfs, then she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, you don't need to apologize. I guess it was I, who was overreacted. I forgot that you just do your role as the leader here."_

 _Papa Smurf smiled. He was glad that Willow understood him. "So, I came here to ask you if you're interested of… being my partner for tonight."_

 _"You really want me to be your partner?" She asked._

 _"Yes, if you want to."_

 _"I'll be happy too."_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

So, that means, apology accepted indeed. He waited for just a little longer, until he heard that familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, Papa thing."

"Ah, Smurfwillow, you finally…" When Papa Smurf turned around to face smurfwillow, he gaped in awe when he saw her in an upside-down dessert willow dress, and her shoes and hat are still the same. "Wow, Willow, you look…"

"I look so bad, am I?" Willow frowned.

"No, not at all. You look so radiant, actually."

"Oh, thank you, I guess." She blushed.

"You should sit here for a while, and I should be delivering a short speech for this festival." Papa gave Willow a chair to let her sit.

"Go on, now. I'll wait."

Papa smiled as he walked up the stage, stood up in the middle, and cleared his throat to recite his speech.

"Good evening everyone. I was so glad that every one of you attended this wonderful event of spring season. For this matter, I would like to thank you for your cooperation for making the festival possible. And for the first time ever, the smurfs of Smurfy Grove did a pretty good job, and we'll let them have fun in this festival! I would like to thank Smurfette for choosing the perfect flowers for this festival. I would like to thank Handy for building up this stage. I would like to thank Smurfaggie too, for organizing and making some few changes of the festival. I would like to thank Baker and Chef Smurf for making delicious food. And last but not the least, I would thank Smurfwillow…." Papa looked at Smurfwillow, who was also staring at her with starry eyes. "For everything that make me realize that the Spring festival is not only having fun and play with your friends that have the same gender, but also to spend time with someone that you really care, like what boys and girls do."

When they listen to the speech, the boy and girl smurfs felt a sudden feeling with one another. It was like a lovestruck or romance in the air as a boy and girl smurf leaned at each other, just to feel, like a Spring fever in them.

"Thank you once again for celebrating this Spring Festival together. I hope you'll enjoy this event, and it's almost dinner. There's a lot of food at the dinner table."

After the speech, Papa Smurf walked down the stair, and seated right next to Smurfwillow on their table.

"That was a great speech, Papa thing." Willow commented as she held his arm. "I didn't realize you mention me there. Thanks."

When he looked at her, Papa thought of Willow as a wonderful female smurf he ever met, same as smurfette, but even sweeter. Unlike Flowerbell (the nymph who tricked him), Smurfwillow is different. She said the sweetest things to him, even he was a little old, but that was fair for her.

After the dinner, it was time for the dance. A dance that a boy and girl dance together.

Brainy ran up the stage, and announced. "And now, for the intermission number, we have Smurfaggie to play a song as we enjoy ourselves for a dance."

When Brainy walked down the stage, Smurfaggie, and the other smurfs, A smurf who played a saxophone, Smurfmelody, and another smurfette, which her eyes was covered by her bangs, climbed up the stage.

"Okay, everyone, I like to perform an intermission number to all of you. Everyone, grab your dates, partners, or rather, a smurf with an opposite gender, for a little slow dance." Aggie announced as Smurfmelody, and Saxophone Smurf started the song.

It was a romantic song as the boy smurfs offered their hands to the girl smurfs to take them to the dance floor. They giggled as they held on their dates' hands, and they all walked to the dance floor. Vanity carried his mirror on the dance floor to dance himself. Clumsy was about to ask Storm to the dance floor, but he accidentally already pulled her in as she accepted the dance. The smurflings stayed with Puppy and Bucky to watch, and to watch over Baby.

When he saw all of his smurfs were on the dance floor with their dates, Papa Smurf stood up, and extended his hand to Smurfwillow, "Would you grant me this piece, miss?"

Although she couldn't help but blush deeply at the request, Smurfwillow smiled as she accepted his invitation. "I'd be honoured."

 **Smurfaggie:** _Not sure when it started  
Not sure how it began  
Not sure why I'm longing  
To feel you in my hands again._

 _Don't know why I'm speechless  
_ _When I look into your eye  
_ _Or why my chest is beating  
_ _And I feel like I can fly_

 _I feel a connection  
_ _To which we almost hypnotize  
_ _A knot that can't be broken  
_ _Though some may criticize_

 _They say I've gone mad,  
_ _Descended periodically,  
_ _Because I fell for you  
_ _Most smurfilly_

When they're dancing on the dance floor, carefully, Papa pulled Willow close by the waist and held her hand with the other while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. When they started to waltz in time with the music that was sung by Aggie, they gazed into each other, both with serene and tender expressions, and smiled.

 **Smurfaggie:** _Opposites attract  
But we couldn't be more the same  
They say you're weird  
But I know you're not that lame_

 _I feel a connection  
_ _To which we almost hypnotize  
_ _A knot that can't be broken  
_ _Though some may criticize_

 _They say I've gone mad,  
Descended periodically,  
Because I fell for you  
Most smurfilly_

That moment it was like they are alone for the couple, dancing in rhythm with the solemn waltz. It's a good thing Willow was taught to dance as Papa wondered how willow dance like that since she said she never knew how to dance like this. He twirled her around when he heard the music indirectly signal him to do so, and she giggled everytime, it always made his heat flutter .

 **Smurfaggie:** _It's like I'm falling faster  
With every moment we spend  
We'll dance tonight and after  
We'll promise to be more than just friends_

 _We have a connection  
_ _Let's face it, we hypnotize  
_ _Our knot cannot be broken  
_ _Who cares if they criticize?_

 _It's true I've gone mad,  
Descended periodically,  
Because I fell for you  
Most smurfilly._

Smurfwillow had never felt so loved this way. Before she met a boy, she was always been busy training her little smurf, and protecting her village. They were lost into each other's eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. She was happy she couldn't help but rest her head against Papa Smurf's chest, closing her eyes and relaxing. Papa didn't know how, but he knew he was supposed to hold her close, and he did. The fizzy feeling in his chest arose yet again as he felt her breathing against him, and he smiled in delight at it.

 **Smurfaggie:** _Because I fell for you  
Most smurfilly._

When the music stopped, Papa led his fingers to Willow's chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. Those eyes, those beautiful cyan eyes that reflected a purity and sweetness of a female version of him that captivated him.

Smurfwillow was thinking similarly, staring at his eyes, showed tenderness and lover she never thought she'd see or fell

They would never forget what they did together before, during, and after they've got stuck together. The time they gathered smurfberries, making desserts, checking the stage for the festival which it almost came down, their first date, they almost kiss at the boat, sleeping under the stars, captured by and escaping from Gargamel, and freed from sticking to each other, although they missed it a lot and they missed each other being stick with each other.

Again, both leaders felt the spark from before.

Papa Smurf brought a hand to her cheek, and Smurfwillow brought her hand up to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating like mad. They didn't know what came over them, or what happened, byt they knew what happened next marked them both forever. Both leaders leaned their faced, closing their eyes as their lips touch.

As they kissed, even in public, the smurfs and smurfettes stopped dancing as they noticed their leaders finally kissed, like they've been expected. Puppy and Bucky covered the smurflings and Baby Smurf's eyes.

While they kiss, for the first time of their lives, they really enjoyed it as their hearts beating very fast. They never, ever felt like this before. To them it felt like an eternity,but a few minutes later they had to pull back to take some air. When they did, they were blush, and didn't know what to say, they pulled back momentarily.

There was a little silence, until the smurfs and smurfettes startled them with a loud, happy, and exciting cheer.

"YAAAY!"

"That's our leader!"

"Finally!"

Papa and Willow felt rather awkward as they blushed deeply, and feel embarrassed that their smurfs cheered and happy for them.

"So, how was it like?" Papa whispered.

"Never felt this before, but it was a much good feeling." Willow whispered as she smiled, and Papa held both of her hands, leaned his forehead against hers, and their hats bumped onto each other.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Snappy bug pictured everything happened in the festival, like the dancing, the intermission number, Papa's speech, and the two leaders' kiss.

That was the best Spring Festival ever!

* * *

 **Oh well. I've been expecting this sto** **ry a little longer, but I feel tired, and it's midnight when I made this. I hope you guys like it a lot! the song doesn't belong to me. In fact, this is a parody song of 'Most chaotically' from Daughter of Discord in youtube.**


	14. Epilogue

The next day, after the greatest Spring festival ever, everyone helped each other out to clean up the decorations of the festival. Even more helpful than the first day the smurfs of Smurfy Grove moved in. The smurfs were so gentlemen to the girl smurfs, while the smurfettes helped the smurfs removed the decorations and items from the place. It was like Valentine's day, but it's not, yet.

"Here, Smurfette. These are the flowers left." Hefty said as he removed the flowers from the stage, and gave them to Smurfette.

"Thanks, Hefty." Smurfette smiled as she took the flowers, and kissed him on his left cheek.

Hefty's cheeks turned red as he touched his cheek where Smurfette kissed. "Uh, y-y-y-you're w-w-we-welcome."

SmurfBlossom approached Brainy when he looked at his book. She secretly sneaked her head on Brainy's shoulder to look at his book. Brainy didn't noticed her, until he looked to his shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" Brainy startled and screamed as he dropped his book, and Snappy Bug laughed at him. "SmurfBlossom, stop doing that to me! You know you're so hyperactive in your part."

"Oh, thank you. You're so sweet of saying things to me." Blossom squealed, and hugged Brainy tightly. "Anyway, thanks for taking me out yesterday."

Brainy was confused of the hug, but suddenly, he blushed and answered. "Not a problem."

Smurfstorm closed the last box of the decorations, and handed it to Clumsy. "Alright Clumsy, this is the last box."

Clumsy held two boxes on his arms, and now, he was carrying three boxes. "Um… o-okay." When Clumsy was about to take the boxes away, he tripped unto something, accidentally sent to boxes in the air. Luckily, the boxes landed on the ground safely, and formed into a tower of boxes.

"Wow, I like the way you do." Smurfstorm winked as she punched Clumsy's shoulder.

"Um, thanks." Clumsy blushed as he rubbed his head.

It seems everyone had the same scene. The girl smurfs kissed the boy smurfs' cheeks after they helped them, and have hearts floating above their heads. It was Spring fever all over again.

* * *

At the side of the village, near the forest, Smurfwillow sat on a large rock, daydreaming of what happened yesterday. She held on her pole tightly, and sighed dreamingly. Never experience of kissing before, but it was quite… good. Very great.

Papa Smurf looked all over the village to find Smurfwillow to give her something. Finally, he found her near the forest, sitting on a rock. He quickly hid the gift behind his back, and slowly approached her.

"Good morning, Smurfwillow."

Smurfwillow snapped out of her daydreaming as she noticed Papa Smurf besides her. "Morning, Papa."

Papa sat down besides her. "I've got you something." He showed her a bouquet of pink and red flowers, and a box of cupcakes.

Willow gasped as she accepted it delightfully. "Oh thank you, Papa thing—Oh, sorry. I'm not suppose to call you that."

"No, it's okay. I kinda like that name now." Papa chuckled. "So, I wanted to ask you… about yesterday…"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it too."

"Never experience that?"

"No. You?"

"Not in my life, but I did know how to treat… ladies."

"No wonder you treated me so differently."

"I guess so. And was it worth it to experience what boy and girl do."

Willow rested her head on Papa chest as he rested his head to hers. for a few moments of silence, Willow raised his head, and her lips met his. Papa was surprised at first, but he returned the kiss as he embraced her.

She pulled away first, and smirked at him. "Doesn't that feel nice?" She snuggled onto him as Papa held an arm around her.

"You know, I kind of remembering your self-defend moves, and I was thinking that our little smurfs needed that, just in case we'll be attack again by Gargamel." Papa Smurf said.

"And I do hear about smurfberry blast game that your smurfs invented." Smurfwillow said, fidgeting one of her flowers. "I hope you boys have time to teach us about that."

"In fact, I got an idea of something that can protect ourselves from Gargamel the next time he tried to capture us." Papa thought.

* * *

Later, Gargamel went into the forest, holding a butterfly net, with Azreal and Monty accompanied him. He wanted to catch all of those male and female smurfs as he decided to find their village, no matter how long he'll find it.

"Those smurfs gave me so much trouble already, and I want my revenge!" Gargamel yelled in rage.

"Yoo-hoo! Gargamel!" A smurf called out he waved his hand on the evil wizard.

"A SMURF!" Gargamel spotted the smurf as he charged towards it.

Suddenly, the smurf pulled the vine two times, and the vine pulled him from the ground to the trees. Gargamel, Azreal, and Monty's eyes followed the smurf, until the smurfs and smurfettes, wearing purple-leaf clothes and leaf masked, came out from the trees and pointed their weapon at the three villain. Some of them held a small bamboo stick for blowing smurfberries as their ammo, some were stretching bows that their arrows has smurfberries, and some don't have weapon, they only carried a basket of smurfberries. Brainy carried her smurberry blaster invention on his back, and Baker and Chef used their pie-apult to catapult smurfberry pies

"Uh-oh." Gargamel and Azreal knew theywere in trouble one again as they were about to retreat.

"FIRE!" The Smurfs and smurfettes shouted as they fired smurfberries unto Gargamel, Azreal, and Monty.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Gargamel yelled in panic as he, Azreal, and Monty ran for their lives, but some smurfs chased after them and fired more smurfberries on them.

But as the villain retreated, they didn't noticed that the smurfs set up a trap on them as Gargamel and Azreal tripped on a string, releasing a net of smurfberries, and fell onto their heads. Smurfstorm fired her smurfberry arrow on Monty with just one strike, and the vulture fell on top of Gargamel's head.

Papa and Willow were part of the game as they kept throwing and firing smurfberries on the villains.

"I like your idea, Papa thing." Smurfwillow commented as she was about to fire another arrow, until she was surprised when Papa leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I like you, just the way you are." He smiled as he fired a smurberry from his small bamboo stick.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows_**

 ** _We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_**

 ** _I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know_**

 ** _So I'll kiss you longer, baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets_**

 ** _Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you_**

* * *

 **Characters:**

Papa Smurf

Smurfwillow

Smurfette

Hefty Smurf

Brainy Smurf

Clumsy Smurf

SmurfBlossom

SmurfStorm

SmurfAggie

Gargamel

Azreal

Monty

SmurfLily

SmurfMelody

Handy Smurf

Baker Smurf

Chef Smurf

Snappy Smurfling

Nat (Natural) Smurfling

Slouchy Smurfling

Sassette

Baby Smurf

Puppy

Bucky

Snappy Bug

Spitfire

Saxophone Smurf

Jokey Smurf

Scuba Smurf

Farmer Smurf

Table-eating Smurf

Paranoid Smurf

Vanity Smurf

* * *

 **Well, I think this is the last chapter. I get the smurberry scene from the deleted scene of the movie. And this inspired me that sooner or later, I'm going to make fanfics that are based on the deleted scenes of the movie. The song doesn't belong to me.**

 **Song: "Like I'm gonna lose you" by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend**

 **I hope you like my story. Thank you for all of your support, help, reviews/comments, and favorites for my story. I hope I can hear you guys again soon. Now, I can take a break, and focus on my studies. Bye-bye.**


	15. Smurfy announcement

I know this is late, but let me remind to all smurf fans that I made HeftyxSmurfette love story. I just thought that maybe some of the fans didn't notice my new story. It's called " **Blue kindness & love vs Black evil**"

I hope you notice. Read and review the second story.


End file.
